Save Me, Help Me Through
by Capasso-007
Summary: COMPLETE She lay there, bleeding. She had never been in such pain in her life. But she wasn't concerned about the now bleeding cuts or painful bruises. She only cared about one thing. Knowing if her baby was alright.
1. Chapter One

She lay there, bleeding from the cut she had just recieved on her head. She had bruises from head to toe, and she figured, probably a few broken ribs. She had never been in such pain in her life. But she wasn't concerned about the now bleeding cuts or painful bruises. She only cared about one thing. Knowing whether her baby was alright. For three months she had been married, for three months she had been hiding that truth from the world. For three months, she had been carrying a secret that meant the world to her. She had been carrying her baby.

She lay there, unable to move, unable to stand, with tears of worry streaming down her face. She had only stepped out for a moment. She had only wanted fresh air. She had been thinking about the night that she had eloped with her love and how hard it had been to hide that from the world. But then again, their marriage had been forbidden. They didn't have a choice.

So focused on her thoughts, she had neglected to notice how far she had gone, or even where she was. So there, on that dark street, they had attacked her. She never saw their faces, she never saw them coming, all she felt were the blows that connected with her body. They had been looking for money, for anything valuable, and finding nothing, left her there alone to die.

As she lay alone in the darkness, a prayer replayed over and over in her mind.

"Inuyasha.... come find me...... save me...."

..................................................................................................................

A/N: Oooh.... what will happen.... you can find out if you review and want more. Also, the rest of the chapters will be longer, providing you want me to continue...

In the next chapter:

Something was wrong. He could feel it. Every particle in his body told him so. She was in trouble. Adding to his fears was the fact that she had been distant and elusive lately. There was something that she was hiding.

"Where is she?"


	2. Chapter Two

Something was wrong. He could feel it in every particle of his body. She had been late before, but never this late. Adding to his fears was the fact that she had been elusive lately. She was hiding something. Where was she?

Inuyasha had been waiting at the well for nearly 24 hours. She was supposed to have met him there.

"Where is she?" He spoke worriedly.

He knew that he was unwelcome in her time, and that her family had forbidden them from being together, but he loved her too much to let anything keep her from him. He had lost those he cared for before, he wasn't about to let it happen again.

Continuing to wait, the terribly strong feeling something was wrong only grew stronger. Finally, he gave in to his feelings, and jumped into the well.

She should have been here already. If anything happened to her, it's all my fault.

Eventually landing at the bottom of the well in her era, he climbed to the top. Once outside the well house, he instantly picked up the scent. He smelled blood. HER blood.

"Kagome!" He yelled into the darkness.

How could he have let this happen?

"Kagome!"

He instantly ran to the first place she might be. Her home. As he barged through the door, her family looked up at him with disapproving eyes. Everyone except of course, Sota.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked desperately.

"She's not in the feudal era with you?" asked Sota.

"She's not been home for a day, we figured she was with you." Said her mother sternly.

Inuyasha didn't give them time to ask questions, instantly he was out the door. He picked up the scent of blood again, and began to follow it.

"Kagome.... please be alright."

As the scent became stronger, he knew he must be getting close. There were no lights here, and it was getting very cold. He desperately strained his eyes trying to find any sign of her.

Finally, a dark silhouette was visible in the distance. Lying on the ground, he saw his Kagome. She was scrunched in pain, and shivering from the cold. She was mostly unconscious, and he thought, maybe even delirious. He couldn't see much, but the smell of blood was extremely strong now. He immediately ran to her side. Crouching next to her, he checked to see if she was breathing. Slowly, and painfully, but at least she was.

"Kagome..... who did this to you?" he whispered.

Slowly she opened her eyes. His voice had struck a chord inside of her. She saw the concern in his eyes.

"Inu.....yasha.................. I.......k..knew....... you'd come......" She said quietly, so that even he could barely hear her.

He reached down to lift her up.

"Come on, let's get you to a doctor."

As he gently picked her up, she let out a gasp and tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She nodded.__

Inuyasha remembered Kagome once telling him about a 'Hospital', where her grandfather kept telling everyone she was. He recalled her saying there were doctors there. So, that's where he went. He jumped and ran to the nearest hospital as fast as he possibly could. But he also had to be very cautious so that he did not hurt her.

She went in and out of consciousness all along the way, which only made Inuyasha more frightened.

"Funny," he thought, "I've never been scared of anything in my life, until Kagome came along, now I'm scared for her all the time."

Once he reached this 'Hospital', he ran into the nearest door which luckily was the ER. The staff immediately took her from him, and started examining her. After a moment, the doctor came in and started asking Inuyasha questions.

"What happened? How long has she gone untreated? What is her blood type? Can you tell me what kind of medical coverage she has?"

Inuyasha had no idea what the doctor was blabbering on about. He had no idea what had happened, and if he did, the people responsible would be in serious pain if not dead.

"What is your relationship with the patient?" The doctor asked him.

"Well I er.... um..." Inuyasha didn't know if he should tell the doctor. They hadn't told anyone yet.

"Then I am going to have to ask you to leave for the rest of the examination."

Inuyasha looked up. Leave? Oh no. He wasn't leaving.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm afraid it's necessary."

"I'm her HUSBAND!" Inuyasha shouted, "And I'm not leaving her. Anything you have to do, you can do in front of me."

The doctor looked at Inuyasha for a moment, and then continued to examine Kagome. When he was finished, he looked at Inuyasha.

"Well, it looks like a few broken ribs, better get those cuts cleaned. She's lost a lot of blood, and she is very weak, may even have a concussion. I'll keep her here for a few days, for observation and we'll put her on an I V. But over all, I expect they'll be fine."

Inuyasha looked up. Did he just say they? THEY? What did he mean they?

"They?"

"Yes. Your wife, and the baby."

B-Baby...... Kagome was..... That's what she was being elusive about..... she was....

There was a loud thump as Inuyasha fainted.

"Baka." said the doctor.

...................................................................................................................

A/N: The chapters will get longer I promise, but I ran out of time this morning. Please R&R. I really hope you are enjoying the story. And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I absolutely LOVE getting reviews. Readers input means everything. I'll update soon!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Kagome's mother had been sitting up all night. Neither her daughter nor Inuyasha had returned. The tension built within her. She hadn't slept well for the past few weeks, and so she was exhausted. Her dreams were what tormented her. Horrible reminders of her past, and of things that could be.Things that she desperately wanted to protect her daughter from. Experiences she never wanted to share.

Sota had woken up and came down the stairs to see his mother sitting there.

"Mama?"

"What are you doing up? It's late Sota."

"I know, but I saw the light on. What are you doing Mama?"

She didn't answer. She of course, was waiting for her daughter, but it didn't look like she was coming tonight. Sota decided to speak in the silence.

"You're waiting for Kagome aren't you?"

"Why do you think that Sota?"

"Because."

A typical childs answer she thought. But he _was_ right.

"Because, I'm worried too. But I'm sure Inuyasha found her. I'm sure she's fine now."

"Thank you Sota. Now I think you'd better get off to bed, before you're too tired to do anything in the morning."

"Okay momma."

As Sota started heading up the stairs, the phone rang. Within a moment of the first ring, the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" Kagome's mother said.

"Hello. I'm looking for the family of a miss Kagome."

"Is she with you?"

"Well, she is here, yes. An Inuyasha brought her in."

"Where is 'here'?" she asked.

"Tokyo Hospital. We'll be keeping her here a few days, but don't worry, she will be fine."

"What happened?"

"I don't know Ma'am."

"Well, thank you. We'll be down shortly."

She hung up the phone.

"Sota, get your grandfather. We're leaving."

"Where?"

"To go see your sister. She's in the hospital."

Sota's eyes went wide, and he ran up the stairs.

.....................................................................................................................................

Mist was rising from the frozen ground. Inuyasha opened his eyes and could see nothing. He stood up and a sudden fear took over him.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha didn't know where he was. It was all unfamiliar to him. He didn't even recognize any smells. As he continued walking he came to a dark alleyway. A smell that he knew came into his nose. It was blood. Kagome's blood. He began to run down the long stretch of blackness. At the end of the alley he saw her. Drenched in blood. She was dead. The smell that he knew all too well. What had happened? Who had done this to her?

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

...........................................

Inuyasha woke up and found himself in a chair next to Kagome's hospital bed. He was drenched in sweat. He let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to Kagome and took her hand in his. Then, making sure no one was looking, he gently kissed her forehead.

"Kagome," he whispered, "don't ever scare me like this again."

Just as he looked over her again, he remembered something the doctor had said. Kagome was pregnant? He was going to be a.... a father? Inuyasha blushed slightly. He liked that idea.

"I'll get whoever did this to you Kagome, I promise."

The door to Kagome's room burst open and her mother, Sota, and Kagome's grandfather came in.

"What happened?" Sota asked.

"I-" Inuyasha began, but he was interrupted.

"Did _you_ do this to her?" Kagome's mother asked.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Him? How could_ HE_ have done this? He loved Kagome. She was his wife. He didn't understand. Kagome's family had been fine with him before, why was it that they now hated him so much? Why had they forbidden Kagome from seeing him, causing them to elope? Why had they changed?

"I could never hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said in a quiet and serious voice. It was the only thing he could say.

Before anyone could respond, the doctor came in, and asked for Inuyasha to follow him.

"Why him? I'd like to know what's going on." said Kagome's mother.

"I need to ask him some questions. I'm sure yours will be answered soon." said the doctor politely.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand reluctantly, and followed the doctor.

"Mr. Inuyasha,"

"Just Inuyasha."

"Alright, just Inuyasha. I need to ask you some questions about your wife. Being that you passed out after I talked about the baby-"

"I did not."

"You did."

"Did not."

"Okay, that's besides the point. I'm guessing from that you didn't know prior to my telling you. Is that correct?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, then it is probably likely that she does not know. So it is up to you, but I will disclose this information from anyone unless you give me the permission."

Inuyasha didn't think about it before. But it was the best idea. What would happen if her family found out about it? They didn't even know they were married. Inuyasha nodded.

"Now, there is also something else I would like to ask you, if you don't mind?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Are those your real ears?" said the doctor pulling on them.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

..............................................................................

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I have been so busy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Remember to read and review! I love your reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Yes I do have a plot for this. I'm scheming already. Lots of plot twists. Yep! Anyway, thanks again! I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter Four

A bright sun beam came through the open hospital window, and shone brightly on the sleeping Kagome. Around her in hospital chairs, all sleeping, were the members of Kagome's family. Inuyasha sat opposite them in the window sill. He sat watching Kagome's steady breathing. How beautiful she was even though the was battered and bruised. The pattern of steady breathing was interrupted by a deep breath, as Kagome opened her eyes.

She squinted at first at the light coming from the window. As her eyes came into focus, she saw Inuyasha sitting there. A small smile came across her lips. Inuyasha walked to her side and took her hand.

"You had me worried." he whispered.

Kagome took and deep breath and started to speak softly, in a whisper.

"I knew.... I knew you'd come."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll always come for you." he whispered.

Kagome's face became very serious.

"Inuyasha.... I have to.... to tell you something." She said between breaths, "I meant .... to tell you before.... I-"

"Kagome!" Sota shouted in joy.

Everyone else was suddenly awake.

"Kagome! Your alright!"

"I'm fine Mama.... really."

"Who did this to you Kagome?"

"I... don't...."

"We're they human? Or youkai? Or both?" asked Sota exitedly.

"I..." Kagome's head was spinning. She had a huge headache, she wasn't entirely sure of where she was, and she wanted _her_ questions answered. The room started to spin, and everything got blurry. She suddenly felt light-headed and nautious.

Everyone seemed to have noticed this and quieted down. The doctor came in for his morning check up on Kagome.

"Ah, I see everyone is awake." The doctor looked at Kagome and noticed the expression of nautiousness in her face. He figured it was partially morning sickness, and partially all the commotion from the people around her. "Well, I think that you have some questions for me? Why don't you follow me, and I'll show you the report I wrote out for you? You are her family yes?"

They nodded.

"Then please follow me."

Kagome looked at the man she supposed was her doctor thankfully. He nodded slightly and led her family down the hallway.

Kagome shut her eyes. She was so tired. Worse than being tired, she was frightened. She had no idea whether her baby was alright or not.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something. I mean the doctor, he told me something, and I want to ask you about it..... he said you are, you are er..... Well, he said you are p-preg..... he said your going to have a baby."

"So it's alright?"

"Yes, but-- You knew?"

Kagome was still for a moment, then almost as though she were frightened, she nodded.

"I... I meant to tell y--"

Inuyasha cut her off with a kiss.

"So your.... not mad at me?"

"Very, you'll have to make it up to me later." He teased.

"Baka." Kagome giggled, but stopped abruptly. She had forgotten about her ribs.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, suddenly acting very serious and alert.

"What?"

"I need you to go to my house, I need you to get the Shikon Shards there. We can't leave them in the open like they are now. Promise me."

"I promise Kagome. I'll get them for you."

"Right now. Theyr're right out in plane sight."

"Alright Kagome. Don't worry about it, I'm going. You just take care of our baby you hear?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. She liked the sound of that.

Inuyasha kissed his wife passionately.

"I'll hurry back." he promised.

And extremely reluctantly, he left.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, and closed her eyes once more. She was finally able to relax her mind. Everything would be alright now. Inuyasha would get the shards, and hurry back to her, their baby was fine, and then they could continue on with their life like normal. But what Kagome didn't realize, was that her life would never be the same again.

..................................................................................................................

He walked down the darkened corridor. The closest thing he could come to a grin, came across his face. It was more of a smirk. He could sense the closeness now. Like they were calling out to him, telling him that they would serve him, better him, if he would only just take them. They knew of the lust for power he had, and used that lust to their own advantage.

_Take me_

They seemed to say to him.

He turned down the corridor, into a small dark room. A girls room. HER room. Oh how angry his brother would be when he found her dead in that alley. It would weaken him, or drive him mad, and either way worked to his advantage. All he needed to do was get rid of him. He was the only remaining person that could stop him.

Sitting in the room, on the top of a dresser, was a small glass bottle. In it, were several little shards of a once glowing and powerful ball. They were the shards of the Shikon no Tama. He walked over to them, and took the bottle in his hands. She won't be needing these anymore. I'll just 'keep them safe' for her.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry," the man began, "but I'm really not."

Then he turned, and disappeared.

...................................................................................

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room. She had said that the shards were out in plain view, but they were nowhere to be seen. He looked all around the room. If he wouldn't have been so tired he might have noticed sooner the scent of his brother that lingered in that room.

"Sesshomaru."

And then Inuyasha knew, he had taken the shards. He had been the one who willed Kagome dead, who had done all of this.

"Sesshomaru!! I'll get you for this!"

Inuyasha was furious.

"Kusu." He said under his breath.

"I will get you for this, I promise you, I will get you Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha knew he had to hurry to get the shards back. Sesshomaru was probably already back in his own time, which meant Inuyasha had to leave right away. But....... how could he leave Kagome? She would understand wouldn't she? If he did things right he could be back before nightfall. Surely she would understand that.

Inuyasha tried not to think, and headed off for the well.

When he got there, he smelled his brother, meaning he wasn't too far behind him.

Looking down into the well, he got a firm grip on his sword.

"This is for you Kagome." he said. And then he jumped in.

........................................................................................................

"Perfect," said Sesshomaru, with an evil smirk, "Just Perfect."

.........................................................................................................

A/N: Well, here's another chapie for you! Hope you enjoy! Remember, ideas are welcome! Thanks for your reviews! I didn't quite know how to do this chapter, so I may end up redoing it eventually. I don't know. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter Five

Mrs. Hirugashi took her sleeping daughter's hand. There was a slight chill in the room and Kagome's hands were cold. Mrs Hirugashi covered her in a thick blanket. Her daughter did not stir. She looked at the bruises that covered her daughters body, wondering who could have done such a terrible thing to her baby. Her only daughter.

It had been several hours since that Inuyasha had left the hospital, and Kagome had fallen asleep waiting for his return. Sota had also fallen asleep. Mrs. Hirugashi walked over to a small mirror that was on the hospital wall and gazed at her reflection. When had those dark circles appeared? Had she looked this tired to everyone else? Oh well.

She walked over to a chair next to Kagome and sat down. Slowly her eyelids began to fall.

"Inuyasha?" said a feeble voice.

Mrs. Hirugashi opened her eyes. Kagome looked up at her mother. Her eyes slowly took focus and she noticed Inuyasha was not in the room.

"Mama, where is Inuyasha?"

"He hasn't come back yet." came the answer.

Kagome tried to sit up, clutched her ribs, and lay back down.

"I have to find him," Kagome said worriedly, "something must be wrong, he should have been here hours ago. The shards....."

"You will do no such thing. You need your rest Kagome. I don't care what is going on with that Inuyasha, you are my daughter and you will take care of yourself first."

"But Mama--"

"Kagome. Please. Your in no condition to go looking for him. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Kagome knew better than to argue with her mother anymore. She turned her head away from her mother and closed her eyes.

"He'll be back." Kagome said to herself, "He'll be back by tonight."

She opened her eyes.

"And if not, I have to go find him."

She tried to distract herself by thinking of other things. Kagome slowly moved her hand down to her abdomen and smiled. "I wonder," she thought, "will the baby be half-demon too, or will it just be a human like me? It would be so cute with little ears like Inuyasha's though. Although it might get teased a lot, so maybe that's not a good idea.... but then I don't really get to choose... I wonder if--"

"Excuse me," said an assistant nurse, who had apparently walked in while Kagome was thinking, "Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid you'll have to leave for the night."

"But we're her family."

"I'm sorry Mrs.-"

"Hirugashi."

"Mrs. Hirugashi, the rules are the rules. I'm sorry but you have to leave."

"But you let Inuyasha stay last night." said Sota.

"Mr. Inuyasha is an exception. He brought her in and he is--"

Kagome quickly interrupted. She was sure the nurse was going to say that he was her husband.

"Mama, it's alright. I'll be fine. You can come back in the morning. Besides, you need your rest too."

"Listen to your daughter Mrs. Hirugashi. Please."

Mrs. Hirugashi looked at her daughter, then at the nurse. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright. When do you open?"

"Visiting hours start at 8 in the morning."

"I'll be here then. Thank you." said Mrs. Hirugashi walking over to her daughter and kissing her forehead. "Take care of her."

"We will Ma'am."

..............................................................................................

The sun was setting fast. Inuyasha quickly followed his nose, and the scent of his brother. All along the way he kept whispering to himself.

"I'll get you Sesshoumaru."

He continued running along, and finally stopped when he felt a strong blow connect with his head. He turned around to see who or what had hit him. He turned around to see Shippo who had just thrown a rock at his head, with Sango and Miroku right behind him.

"Nice one Shippo." said Sango sternly.

"Could have thrown it harder though." said Miroku staring at Inuyasha.

Shippo expected Inuyasha to start yelling at him and hit him several times giving him many huge bumps. But Inuyasha only looked at them and started sniffing for Sesshomaru's scent again.

"Hey!" Shippo yelled throwing another rock.

Inuyasha didn't turn this time, but spoke seriously.

"I don't have time for this."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all stared at him blankly. Time? Inuyasha always had time to be angry. It was what he did best.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"You didn't hurt her feelings again did you?" Sango questioned him.

Inuyasha looked them in the face. His eyes were tired, but serious, and determined.

"I don't have time for this."

"What happened? What's wrong?" The three asked in unison.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Alright." Inuyasha knew he had to hurry so he kept it short. "Kagome was attacked, I found her and took her to the doctor there, and then she wanted me to go get the shards at her house but then I got there and Sesshomaru had them."

The three looked confused and worried, but still just stared at him.

"So...." Shippo trailed off.

"So...." Inuyasha continued, "I'm after Sesshoumaru to get the shards back and get him for hurting Kagome."

Still, blank looks.

"And you left Kagome alone?"

"No.... she.... I.... I don't have time for this!"

Inuyasha bounded off, tired of hearing questions, and anxious to reach his brother.

Miroku looked at Sango and then they all ran after Inuyasha.

..............................................................

The room was dark, and the chill in the room was almost unbearable. The moon shone through the window casting shadows on the walls opposite it. No noise was heard except the sound of her breathing, and sound that she had been tired of hearing. Exhausted though she was, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She was too worried about Inuyasha. Her husband, the father of her unborn child. He had promised to return much earlier than this. And she knew that only forces from a time that was not her own could keep him from her. She felt she had no choice, that she had to go after him. If for no other reason than to calm the fear that was ever increasing in her chest.

She tried to sit up in her hospital bed, inhaled sharply, and clutching her ribs, once again failed.

"Come on." she thought to herself. "You can do this. For Inuyasha."

With his face in her mind, she attempted once again to sit up. She placed a supportive hand on her ribs, and then slowly, raised herself to a sitting position. She sat there for a moment, gaining her balance, and then slowly, ever so slowly, found herself on her feet. She walked over to a chair in the corner, grabbed her clothes, and began changing out of the hospital dress they had put her in. The hardest part was leaning over to put on her shoes. She inhaled sharply and a tear fell from her eye, but she was determined that she was going to find her husband.

As Kagome headed out the door of her room, she remembered what her mother had once told her. flashback

"Sometimes the rockiest roads, lead to the greatest places."

"What mama?"

"Kagome, sometimes you have to climb all the way up the mountain, before you can see the wonders waiting on the other side. Does that make sense?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Kagome, I know you think things are hard now, but sometimes the only way to get to the best things, or to be the happiest, the road is going to be very hard. If things were always easy, there would be no satisfaction or pride when we finally got to our goal."

The young Kagome just smiled at her mother.

"I'll remember that mommy."

end flashback

"Well," Kagome thought, "I guess I'm just on a road full of boulders."

And with that, she snuck out the main hospital entrance, then slowly and painfully, headed towards the well.

.................................................

"Take care of those reports for me will you Chihiro? I'm going to check on that Hirugashi girl before I go. We need to keep a close eye on her, she's in a very delicate condition right now, and her baby's life depends on the care that is taken in healing her. If she calls for a nurse tonight I want you to make her comfortable and give her whatever she asks for, within reason, and I want someone to check on her every couple of hours. Alright?"

"Alright doctor. We'll take care of her."

"Arigato Chihiro."

The doctor then turned and walked down the hallway to see Kagome. When he reached her room, he opened the door and walked inside. Looking up from his clipboard, he noticed her empty bed.

"CHIHIRO!"

The young nurse ran down the hallway and stopped when she came up behind the doctor. Her eyes went wide.

"I want you to have everyone search this facility top to bottom for this girl."

"Yes doctor."

"We have to find her."

"Yes doctor......" Chihiro paused, "What will happen if we don't find her?"

"Her life, and the life of her baby **depend** upon the care that they receive. If she goes without medical care for long enough......" the doctor trailed off, and Chihiro ran off to start the search for Kagome Hirugashi.

......................................................................

A/N: I am so sorry once again. Things have just been really busy lately. I've been dealing with broken arms, falling on metal steaks, and so on and so forth. Not only that but I've been working so please forgive me. I'll try VERY hard to update a ton faster okay? Love ya! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**-000-**_And if you have any ideas for the story please let me know, as I have been kind of wandering between writers blocks lately. I have the main plot all figured out, it's just between here and there that's getting to me. So Ideas are VERY welcome. Anyway, have a great summer!!!_ **-000-**


	6. Chapter Six

"I only have one day," thought Inuyasha, "One day to finish this."

Things had been silent all night while they were traveling except for the random complaints Shippo would have.

"Can't we rest now? We've been traveling all night!"

"Fine. You stay here and rest. I'll go on alone."

Shippo would then become suddenly silent and follow Inuyasha closely. When the sun started coming back over the tops of the trees Inuyasha knew his time was running out.

"Why don't we all get on Kirara?" Sango suggested. "We've been walking all night. Besides Kirara can get us there faster."

Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha maintained his seriousness, a seriousness that these people had never seen in him before. A dedication, and a tiredness. Yet despite his exhaustion he has complete determination.

"I need to be able to smell him." Inuyasha said in a tone without emotion. "I can't take the chance that I'll lose his scent. I don't have much time."

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. Was this the same hanyou he had met before? The one that was ignorant and rude? The one that only cared for himself? Shippo was confused. He had never seen this side of Inuyasha before. He was actually dedicated to a cause. And not a selfish cause, but a cause that was for someone else. Was it possible that Inuyasha was actually capable of... Shippo blinked, of love? He continued thinking until the little kitsune could no longer seem to keep himself awake.

Sango looked down at him and picked him up.

"It's alright Shippo, I'll carry you."

Miroku looked at Sango self-consciously, watching her every move. So kind... he thought to himself. The wind started to blow harder, and her hair blew in front of his face.

"Blossoms." Miroku whispered to himself. That was the smell of her hair.

"Huh?" Sango questioned.

Miroku blushed slightly and looked away.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped.

"No." he whispered. "No!"

The wind blew in fast gusts now, bringing in smells from all over the land. He could no longer make out the one smell that meant so much. He could no longer smell Sesshomaru.

He ran the direction they had been going trying desperately to catch any hint of where his brother might have gone. He didn't care that he had left the others behind him. He rushed on alone.

He stopped suddenly at the edge of a cliff.

"A dead end? What else can go wrong!?!"

"Hello Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha looked down.

"Myouga-jiji?"

"Why have we stopped Inuyasha-sama? We should be after Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was about to turn around, when he looked on the other side of the cliff. In the distance he swore he could see a village... no.... it was too small to be a village... but there was definitely smoke rising from whatever it was.

The wind suddenly died down and everything around Inuyasha was quiet. A smell rose to Inuyasha nose, no, it was several smells. The first, was human blood, the second, Sesshomaru.

.................................................................

Kagome walked slowly through the forest not really paying any attention to where she was going. Just trying to stay upright kept all of her attention. In her mind she kept hoping that she was doing the right thing. But how could this be the wrong thing? She was, after all, trying to find her husband who must have been, after in terrible trouble.

Kagome kept walking not paying attention to where she stepped, and tripped over the root of a tree. She suddenly found herself on the ground faster than she could catch herself, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to pull herself up from the ground, but could not move.

She cried out for help, but no one came. She must have been too far away from anywhere for anyone to hear her. Why hadn't she been paying attention? Why hadn't she seen that root? She closed her eyes, a cried out again desperately hoping anyone would be around to hear her. She heard a noise in front of her, and lifted her eyes just enough to see a dark figure towering above her.

She looked into the eyes of the youkai and tried to keep herself from panicking more than she already was. The youkai let out a high pitched sound and lifted it's giant claws to hit Kagome.

She covered her eyes and let out one more desperate plea for help, waiting for the youkai to strike her. There was silence for a moment and Kagome lifted her eyes. The youkai seemed to be laughing at her. Challenging her. It's eyes seemed to say that there was no hope for her, that it was useless to plea for help. Suddenly it lifted it's claws again, and struck downwards at Kagome. She let out a scream, and everything went black.

..............................................................................

"Mrs. Hirugashi?" a voice said over the telephone.

"Yes, this is her."

"Hello, I'm Nurse Chihiro at the Hospital."

"Oh. Yes, you're my daughter's nurse right?"

"Yes-"

"How is she? Is she alright?"

"Mrs. Hirugashi your daughter-"

"What's wrong? She isn't-"

"Your daughter is missing."

The line was silent. Missing? Had she heard the nurse right?

"We're sorry Mrs. Hirugashi, we are doing everything we can to find your daughter."

Mrs. Hirugashi finally regained her breath.

"Are... are you telling me that she just disappeared? That a patient can just up and walk out of the hospital without anyone noticing!?!"

She buried her face in her hands letting the phone dangle from the hook.

"Kagome.... where are you?" she cried, "Come home Kagome. Come home."

...............................................................

Sesshomaru was sitting next to the fire laughing to himself. Jaken came over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has reached the cliff side."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Excellent Jaken. Everything is ready for him then?"

"The preparations are all complete. He'll fall right into your hands."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but his smirk widened, and he let out an evil chuckle that made even Jaken frightened.

................................................................

A/N: Well, that's all I have time for right now. But don't worry, I won't let everything hang for too long. (Evil grin) Thanks for all the reviews everybody! I love you guys! And I don't know if I spelled Myouga-jiji right, so you'll have to tell me how it's spelled. I only watch it in Japanese so I'm not sure how to spell it. 0.o


	7. Chapter Seven

Inuyasha stepped back and judged the distance between him and the other side of the cliff. He could make it. It would be a close call, but he figured that with his determination, there was nothing he couldn't do.

"What are you doing Inuyasha-sama?" Myouga asked him.

"I'm jumping." Inuyasha said matter of factly.

"Oh that's- are you sure that's wise Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha ignored him, and hoping he had judged the distance correctly, jumped into the black abyss before him.

He had given Myouga no time to jump or run away.

"We'll never make it." He heard the flee say.

Finally he touched the ground on the other side.

"You can stop covering your eyes now Myouga-jiji." Inuyasha said, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Myouga looked up slowly.

"Oh, we're safe now. I mean, I never doubted that you could get here…"

Inuyasha stopped paying attention at that point. He had more important things to worry about. He looked around him, and found the 'village' again. The smells that had come across his nose on the other side were far stronger now than they were before.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said with anger.

Myouga just looked at him. Of anyone, he knew of Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome, but as usual, he kept any knowledge he had, hidden away. Besides that, he had no desire to let Inuyasha know, for he had a huge fear of being squished again.

As Inuyasha walked, he began to notice footprints, many footprints, as if there had been an army marching through here recently. That, Inuyasha thought, could be the explanation of the smell of blood, but there was still the lingering scent of his brother.

"Inuyasha-sama… how is Kagome-sama?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know about that Myouga-jiji?"

"Never mind that, just answer my question."

Inuyasha kept walking.

"She's alright now." Inuyasha said. But in the back of his mind, he still felt something very wrong. He still felt she was somehow in danger.

As they continued walking, they came to a small village, or what Inuyasha called a village. It was so small, he didn't know what else to call it. There were very few buildings, maybe three, and one large, dark building in the center of them. The center building, had a fence surrounding it, and many statues of youkai inside the courtyard.

Everything in this village was dead. There stood one dead tree in the far corner of the courtyard, and even the grass underneath Inuyasha's feet was dead and black.

At coming to the fence the scent of his brother was so strong, it overwhelmed his senses. He didn't know what to do first. He was so angry at his brother, he wanted to rush in and kill him. But in the same sense, he knew if he wasn't careful, his brother would end his life instead. He also knew, that he didn't have much time, maybe just an hour, and then he had no chances of defeating his brother.

"We have to hurry Inuyasha-sama."

Just as Myouga spoke, a huge youkai appeared and blocked the entrance to the center building.

Inuyasha looked up at the youkai, anger flowing in his veins.

"I don't have time for this!" he shouted.

The youkai grinned.

"I want to fight Sesshomaru!"

No response from the youkai, or inside the building.

Inuyasha drew his sword.

"Kaza no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled. (I know I didn't spell that right… sorry)

The youkai stood firm in it's place. The attack hit it, but to no avail. It didn't even effect this youkai in the least. Inuyasha stood perplexed. How was this youkai so strong? Maybe if he used something stronger...

The youkai took advantage of Inuyasha's current state of confusion and struck him to the ground.

Inuyasha stood up and swung at the youkai, but once again, to no avail. The youkai smiled evilly and looked at Inuyasha. Myouga jumped off in a hurry and left Inuyasha alone to face the youkai. In a final attempt, Inuyasha attacked once again, only for the youkai to intercept his attack, and hit Inuyasha with his own.

Inuyasha was knocked unconscious.

……

Sesshomaru laughed as he walked out of the building he was in. He walked across the dead grass to the main gate. There a youkai he had placed there, was staring at the unconscious Inuyasha.

"Perfect. This will be even easier than I thought it would be."

Jaken walked up behind his master.

"Shall we take him under now my Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. Get him bound, and then take him down."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

"And Jaken, make the cords tight, he may be exhausted and weak, but never underestimate him."

"But Sesshomaru-sama, tonight-"

"Jaken, he may be a hanyou, but his is still _my_ brother. NEVER underestimate him."

...........................................................................

Kaede heard a noise in the distance. It sounded almost like a plea for help. It sounded like Kagome. But why would Kagome be yelling for help. Didn't she always have Inuyasha with her? And wasn't she in her time?

Kaede picked up her bow and arrows, and walked as quickly as her old bones would carry her, toward where she heard the noise.

When she came to where she had heard the noise she came across a rather large, but weak youkai, about to strike a young girl. Her apparel was strange like Kagome's, but this girl was battered and bruised. This girl was weak, and tired. Kagome was always full of energy.

Just as the youkai was about to strike the young girl, she passed out on the ground. The youkai was close to contact, when it was hit with Kaede's arrow, and it disappeared.

Kaede walked over to the now unconscious girl and gently rolled her over. Kaede gasped slightly. Had that youkai done this? Surely not.

"K... Kagome?"

-0-

Back at Kaede's village, Kagome was laid next to the fire, and Kaede ordered a hot bowl of broth for her. Kaede felt it her responsibility to examine Kagome, being she was the only thing close to a doctor for several miles. Kaede had been the doctor in the village since the death of Kikyo, her sister.

As Kaede examined her, she noticed the broken ribs, several bruises, cuts, and scrapes, but the thing that most intrigued her, was the fact that Kagome was showing signs that the other woman showed during pregnancy. But that was impossible. Kagome couldn't be. She couldn't. Could she? She was showing all the signs, had even gained a little weight and her abdomen was slightly larger than normal.

Kaede tried to convince herself otherwise, but she could come up with no other explanation for what she was discovering. Until Kagome woke up, she would have to be under the assumption that Kagome was indeed, pregnant.

...............................................................................

Mrs. Hirugashi had done everything that she could possibly think of to find her daughter. She had phoned all the police stations, gone down to the hospital, gone out searching herself, and even had Sota put signs up. She had gone everywhere she thought Kagome might go, and everywhere she could think someone would take her.

If Mrs. Hirugashi knew her daughter at all, she had probably gone searching for that Inuyasha...

Mrs. Hirugashi sighed. If only she had stayed with her that night. Insisted that she would not leave her daughter. Then maybe she would not be missing again.

She walked down the street, a tear going down her cheek. She had underestimated the determination her daughter had to be with that... that...

Mrs. Hirugashi let out another sigh. Her daughter was too much like she was. She should have taken that into account. Kagome was so innocent, so sure that things were exactly as she saw them to be. Mrs. Hirugashi had never had the heart to teach her daughter that things were not always as they seemed. Her own blindness had brought her so much pain, and yet it hadbrought her two precious children. Two wonderful children that she never wanted to go through the same pain. Her children never knew what had happened all those years ago, all the pain that she had seen in her life. She learned just after she had Kagome, that to get through life all she had to do was smile. And it became easy to do, because that is what her children wanted her to do, and because they made her smile at all the things they did. Her children had never asked many questions, they just took what they knew and moved on. When Kagome had asked, when she was small, why she didn't have a daddy like the other girls, Mrs. Hirugashi had never had the heart to tell her the truth, and in the world today, she may not have believed her anyway. So Kagome had gotten a simple answer, her father was dead. And so he was. Then man that she had married, the man she had known was dead, for he ceased to exist. When things ended, she walked away from him, seeing the body of the man she loved, but never seeing the spirit that she knew was inside again. She had never thought she would have to deal with a situation like that again, she figured that it had all ended that night so many years ago. But when Kagome had come home with Inuyasha, the hanyou..... she knew it had started all over again. It was not that Mrs. Hirugashi had something against Inuyasha personally, but he was a hanyou, a monster, a demon. And no matter how much like a man he could make people perceive him as, he would never be who Kagome thought he was, because he was a youkai. And youkai, all youkai, were never to be trusted. Never again.

When Mrs. Hirugashi returned home, Sota was in bed, and Grandpa was still out searching. She went up the stairs and sat on Kagome's bed.

"Oh Kagome..."

She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She looked through Kagome's open window and went over to shut it. She always told her to keep the window closed so bugs didn't come in. Suddenly she felt what she figured was one of those bugs, and swatted her neck.

"Mph. Hirphmgushi-sawma."

Mrs. Hirugashi looked around her. Finally she traced the muffled noised to her hand, with which she just 'swatted the bug'. She looked down and her stomach turned. She finally found her voice just long enough to speak his name.

"M-Myouga?"

..............................................................................

A/N: Well, there's chapter seven. Hey I updated faster than normal! Aren't you glad? What is this? Twice in one week? lol. Well, I think I just gave things a bit of a plot twist... hmm... let's see how things keep going... R&R And thanx again for the reviews everyone!!! =D


	8. Chapter Eight

It had been so many years. What seemed like an eternity. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she'd ever see him again. Well- maybe her wildest.

"M-Myouga?"

"Mrs. Hirugashi-sama! You certainly are alot...." He was going to say older, but he decided that might not be the right word to use, "... you've changed alot."

"Hai..."

Mrs. Hirugashi was still shocked. She finally gained some amount of composure, and began to try to speak the questions forming in her mind.

"Is... **_he_**__ here with you?"

"He? Oh... no."

The room was silent.

Finally, Myouga cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Hirugashi-sama, I came here for an important reason."

"You know where Kagome is?"

Myouga's eyes went wide.

"She isn't here with you?"

"No. She's missing from the hospital."

Myouga had a look of fear in his eyes now, and he spoke quickly.

"We have to find her. Inuyasha-sama-"

"Sama? Inuyasha-SAMA?"

"Yes. Now we have to-"

"Typical of you Myouga. You always called _him_ that too. Tell me, do you still call him that, or have you wisened up yet?"

Myouga became very quiet. Finally, in a low, and sad tone, he spoke.

"Hiroshi-sama.... died years ago."

Mrs. Hirugashi was silent. She suddenly found it hard to breath, and her heart seemed to have stopped. Hiroshi.... was....

"Mrs. Hirugashi-sama, we must find your daughter, she-"

She snapped back into reality when he mentioned Kagome.

"Yes we must. Tell me, the way... is it still the old well?"

"Hai."

Mrs. Hirugashi walked over to the counter and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from the top drawer to her left. She began to write.

_ Sota, _

_ Since you will find this before grandpa, _

_ make sure he reads this. _

_ I've gone looking for Kagome, I'm sure _

_ I know where she is. Don't worry about me,_

_ I'll be back in a few days at most. And yes_

_ Sota, you can have some cookies, so you_

_ don't need to try and sneak some. _

_ I love you both very much. _

__

She signed her name at the bottom, and put the note on the cookie jar, knowing that would be the first place Sota would look in the morning. Then, she turned around and headed out the door.

She walked down over to the old well-house, and slowly opened the door. She took a deep breath. She had avoided coming down here for more than a decade, and she never thought she might come back again.

She walked to the edge of the well and looked down into the blackness. She remembered the last time she had been here.

"You.... should have.... waited for.... Myouga." He said out of breath. He watched her gazing into the depths of the well.

"Scared are you?" He asked her.

"Last time..." She drifted back to what seemed an eternity ago, when she had been at the bottom of that well, digging, desperately hoping that the barrier would open, to be back....

"Last time it was sealed. The seal has been broken. Your daughter broke it."

"How?" She asked with a tear in her eye. If only she had known how to break it, she would have given anything.

"It's compicated. Look, I'll explain later. Just jump."

"But what if-"

"Just jump."

Mrs. Hirugash took a deep breath, and jumped.

"For Kagome." she told herself as she neared the bottom.

She closed her eyes, as she was about to hit the hard dirt below her, and waited to make contact. But she never did. Within moments she found herself at the bottom of the same well, but in a very different time. She climbed up the vines, and looked around her. Her breath caught.

It hadn't changed. It had stayed the same. Over the years she had changed so much, but here, this place, had remained unmarred by time. She was finally back.

After a few moments, she remembered why she had returned, and why she was there.

"I know we have to hurry, but...." she paused, "I want to see something first."

Myouga barely had time to hop onto her shoulder before she began wandering off into the forest ahead of her.

After about a half an hour, and many unexpected turns and bends, Myouga began to wonder where she was taking them.

"Where is it...." Mrs. Hirugashi mumbled to herself.

Finally, she saw a tree ahead of her that had markings engraved on one side. 'H.H.'

She smiled when she saw the markings and ran forward. She turned to see an old, delapidated building in front of her.

"It's still here." She whispered.

She walked slowly up to the door, and peered inside.

Two old futons lay in the corner, next to an old fire pit that still contained ashes. A small cradle lay next to the wall nearby. A few old dishes lay in the opposite corner, and there was a pottery jar that still had water in it. The roof had holes in it, and the floor was covered in dust and dirt. But it still smelled just the same. Mrs. Hirugashi walked over to a scroll on the wall. It was written in fading kanji, but it was still readable. It was just one word, but it had been all the decoration she had needed. It read 'Home'. Mrs. Hirugashi walked over to the opposite wall, and touched the cradle making it rock back and forth. She smiled. She knelt at the side of the futons, and touched the fabric. The softness had worn off, but she suspected they would still be warm, if they were used. She then turned and noticed a small chest in the shadows. She walked over, and hesitated. Then she opened it. She reached inside and pulled out a kimono. A beautiful silk Kimono. She smiled. She folded it nicely, and set it on her lap. Then she pulled out a fan that went with it, setting it gently on her lap. She then reached for the last remaining object. It was a Gi. It had retained all of it's softness, and even it's smell. She unfolded it with a sort of reverance, and very carefully, placed it over her t-shirt, and tied it on. It was too big for her, very obviously a man's. She placed everything else back in the chest, and walked out of the building.

She closed her eyes and a tear fell from her cheek.

"I'll be back." She promised, and walked away, back past the tree that had told her where they were.

She glanced again at the 'H.H.', and as she began walking again, a soft whisper came across her lips.

"Hiroshi... Hirugashi."

................................................................................................

Inuyasha woke and adjusted his eyes to his surroundings. He could smell Sesshomaru as plain as day. He tried to stand, and that's when he realized he had been bound. His hands and feet were wound in thick, heavy, and needless to say, TIGHT rope. He tried to pull himself free, thinking that a little bit of rope couldn't stop him.

After a few moments of struggling, some strands of Inuyasha's hair fell into his face. At first he paid no attention and kept strugglling against the rope. He couldn't afford to be distracted. He needed to get free. Then, as more of his hair fell, his eyes widened, and he suddenly felt very vulnerable and weak. At first he had paid no attention to his hair, but now he noticed the difference. He no longer had long, silver hair, but long, black hair intead. He turned his head to look at his hands, tied behind him. No claws.

He heard a laugh coming from the other side of the room. He couldn't see the figure standing in the shadows, but he knew the voice.

"Sesshomaru!" He shouted, hatred boiling in his veigns.

"Well, well. If it isn't my 'kid brother' Inuyasha the hanyou. Or should I say for now, human. How does it feel? To be human. Defenseless, powerless, and a captive to the person you hate most in the world right now?"

"I'll kill you."

"I'm sure you want to, after what I did to your woman, but then that's what I was aiming for. I want to kill you, knowing that you wanted to kill me, with everything in your soul."

"What do you want from me!?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Why hadn't he killed him yet? He was human, defenseless, and bound at his feet. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Of course, I could kill you now, which is probably what you are expecting me to do, but I want to fight you. Of course you are off your game now. You're human. Which helped in capturing you, but it won't do in a fight."

Inuyasha's blood was boiling.

"In the mean time, why don't you keep a friend of mine company?" Sesshomaru laughed. "I'll tell you what, I'll unbind your feet. Maybe that will help you, but I doubt it."

Sesshomaru bent down and cut the cords binding Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha, waiting for the opportune moment, kicked his brother in the face as soon as the cords fell. The smile faded from Sesshomaru's face.

"Jaken!"

The little green creature ran in to his master's side.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Bring him in."

Jaken ran off, and in a few moments, returned, cowering at his masters side. Inuyasha suddenly felt a rumble, or vibration in the ground. He looked up at his brother, who had a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

Within a few moments, a youkai stood on the opposite side of the room. He wasn't huge, but he could definately inflict severe damage on someone who wasn't able to defend themselves against his attacks.

"Inuyasha, this is who you'll be spending the next couple of hours with, I suggest you find some way to protect yourself. He doesn't like humans. Or hanyou's for that matter." Sesshomaru smiled again.

"Oh," said Sesshomaru as he turned and walked out the door, locking it behind him, "We call him Taro for short."

Inuyasha stared up at the youkai that was just a short distance in front of him. Though he was tired, and sore, he jumped to his feet. He had to protect himself. He had to defend himself. He had to stay alive.

The youkai smelled the air and watched Inuyasha jump to his feet. A smile came to the youkai's face. The youkai charged, and Inuyasha jumped out of the way. Things were just plain harder when he was human. The youkai turned around and repeated it's last movement. Inuyasha was forced to roll out of the way, bruising his shoulder as he rolled. The youkai charged again before Inuyasha had the time to stand up, and it's giant claws ripped through his skin. His back was now bleeding. Inuyasha pictured Kagome, laying in that hopital bed, waiting for his return. He pulled himself up and moved out of the way, just in time to miss the youkai's next attack. Inuyasha ran to the other side of the room, and waited for the next attack. The youkai ran at him, raising his left claw to strike at Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved to the right, to avoid the attack, but the youkai expected his movement, and struck him with his right claw. Inuyasha was knocked against the wall, hitting his head. Now his chest was bleeding, and he had cut his head. He blinked his eyes violently, trying to bring them back into focus. The youkai struck him again, this time, causing his right leg to bleed. Inuyasha didn't know where to move. He was so exhausted, it was hard to move, and the pain that he was feeling was making it hard to move too. Not only that, but his vision refused to come back into focus. He close his eyes. For a moment he was back with Kagome, holding her hand. Pictures of her kept going through his mind. One final image passed through his mind, that made all the difference to him, a vision came to him. He opened his eyes, and dodged the youkai's swing, with renewed hope and motivation.

Inuyasha didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew that he had to stay alive. He had seen a vision of Kagome. Kagome holding something more important to him than the whole world. He saw her holding his son. And with that vision in his mind, he knew he could do anything.

.................................................................................................

A/N: Hello again, I spent forever on this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! This was one of those, "Where do I want this story to go" type chapters. I had to finalize some ideas I had. So... I hope you like. :D Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews!

-RenaissanceGrrl, thanks for your review, it made me laugh. ;)

Have a WONDERIFIC, INUYASHA FILLED summer! =D


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Okay, well... typically I don't do the authors notes at the beginning, but I took the hint from all of the reviews and decided to clear some things up.

**First**- I have no idea about anything Kagome's Dad actually was and/or is. I've never heard anything about him, which makes it easier for me as a writer because I can make him whatever I want him to be. (Evil laugh) o.0' Well..... er.... hm.... I don't know why I've done this whole thing with Kagome's dad, other than I felt like it. And I love a good plot twist mind boggler.... and lots of cliffies! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Goodness, can't an author joke around a bit? .' Alright fine....

**Second-** About the "vision"....... Umm.... I don't know.... It was something that Inuyasha saw.... whether in his mind or something that he actually saw, it doesn't really matter. The important thing is that he saw it and it motivated him. And to answer whether the baby is actually a boy or not.... Donno yet.... That's privileged information.

**Third**- Lots of requests for what is going on with Kagome..... Goodness.... It's not like I'm going to let her die and not tell you about it..... If she does I'll be sure you hear the Eulogy. Besides, Kagome is with Kaede.... perfectly safe right? It's not like it's characteristic of Kagome to get herself into trouble or anything....... 0.0' OH... right....

Also- **Shari** :), Miroku has a void in his hand that he can suck things into, kind of like a black hole, and eventually, it will consume him... just fyi ;)

.................................................................................................

The night was warm and the moon was dim. A light rain had just passed through, and a light breeze blew the sakura out of the trees, and guided them gently to the damp ground. Kaede's village was silent. Not a sound was heard, except for the gentle rushing of the river nearby. Kaede opened her eyes, and rolled over. She looked at the fire cackling next to her, and then to the other side, where Kagome's futon was. Her eyes widened. The futon was there, Kagome was not. How could Kagome have left without her knowing? If anything happened to her...

Kaede quickly placed some shoes on her feet and rushed out of the Cabin. She looked around for any sign of Kagome. Because of the rain, she was able to make out vague footprints of a staggering Kagome. Kaede let out a sigh of relief. Quickly she followed the footprints down the pathway and into the forest, out of the village. Along the way she saw several signs that Kagome had tripped and fallen on various things, a rock, a root, or a fallen tree branch. She continued on across the forest floor, and stopped when she recognized where she was. Looking up she gazed upon the large tree in front of her. The Sacred Tree. The tree that so many years ago Inuyasha had been sealed on. At the bottom of the tree, Kaede saw Kagome, sitting against it, a small smile making it's presence on her face.

"Kagome." Kaede whispered softly.

Kagome didn't look at her, or change the expression on her face, but she replied softly.

"I remember the first time I saw him here, an arrow holding him to this tree."

He had looked so peaceful, sealed away in what was meant to be an eternal slumber. To Kagome, this tree symbolized much of her life, of what was important to her. She had met Inuyasha here, and at home, many centuries later, this tree still remained. It had survived, and were she in her own time, she would see her house just a short distance away. In this way, Kagome felt that no matter what time she was in, there was always something that the two time periods shared, where she could feel safe.

Kaede stood in awe of the girl in front of her. Was this really the young, noisy girl that had come from the future? The girl in front of her was very different. When had it happened? When had the young girl become a woman? Kagome continued.

"I know you know about the baby Kaede. I think I owe you an explanation."

Kaede nodded. She had to admit, she _was_ curious.

"You understand how my family feels about Inuyasha, I have explained it to you before..." Kaede nodded, as Kagome continued speaking, "Three months ago, Inuyasha and I eloped. I guess it just seemed the only solution, with the way my family felt, and well, you know how Inuyasha feels about 'mushy stuff'. Anyway, a few weeks later, I found out we were pregnant, and I didn't know what to do, so I stayed in my time, trying to figure it out. One night, I went out for a walk to think, and I was attacked, which explains the bruises..."

Kaede looked over Kagome. Bruises? There was certainly more than that. Even her clothing was tattered, and blood stained.

"So Inuyasha came and found me, and took me to a hospital, but then he went back to the house to find the Shikon shards, and never came back, so I came after him." Kagome paused and looked at the old woman, "Kaede, I.... thank you for saving my life today. It was you, wasn't it?"

Kaede nodded.

"Hai Kagome-chan." Kagome-_chan_? She certainly wasn't a child anymore.

"Arigato."

"Come on Kagome, I'll help you back to the village. We need to get you some food, and out of those dirty clothes, into some clean, larger ones. We don't want anyone to know about that little one quite yet, and unfortunately, you're showing enough that you're going to have to be really careful what you wear. I think I have a Miko outfit just the right size back home. Just don't tie it too tight and you'll be fine."

Kagome was surprised how well Kaede had taken everything in.

"And when you're well enough, we'll both go looking for your husband." Kaede laughed.

Kagome smiled. She was glad she finally had someone that she could talk to. She had a lot of questions, and she was tired of living a lie. Kaede seemed to sense how grateful she was, and smiled at her.

Kagome took a final look around her, and tried to shrug off the fear for her husband that she held inside. She had hoped that coming here would have comforted her.

"Please be alright," Kagome thought to herself, "Just wait until I can get there. I can't make it yet, but as soon as I can, I will."

And using all of her strength, and Kaede's, the two headed back to the village.

........................................................................................................

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran along the cliff edge.

"He must have jumped." Sango stated.

"There's no way we can jump that far." Shippo said.

"We could take Kirara."

"No." Miroku said firmly. "We need to go back."

Sango looked at him in confusion.

"Inuyasha ran on ahead, and he hasn't returned. Tonight he turns into a human, and he just ran right into Sesshomaru's hands. We can't take Sesshomaru on alone. We need help."

Shippo looked at Miroku.

"But who? Kagome is in her world and..."

"Kouga." Miroku stated matter-of-factly.

"But if Inuyasha found out that we asked Kouga for help..."

"He'll get over it. He can't do it alone, and neither can we. Besides that, we don't know if Sesshomaru is still working with Naraku, and if he is, we can't risk that those bees will show up. We can't afford to be short a person."

Sango nodded in agreement. She looked up at Miroku, making eye contact. He held her gaze for a moment, and then she looked away blushing.

"We can't waste time here, come on." Sango said, "Kirara!"

The small cat like creature looked up at Sango and transformed into a large youkai.

"Take us to Kouga, Kirara."

Sango picked up Shippo and hopped onto Kirara, Miroku climbing on quickly after her.

After they had been flying for a while, Shippo fell asleep on Sango's lap. Sango began to wonder why Miroku had been so quiet. She looked behind her to see him with his eyes closed, holding his void hand close to him, sweating profusely. For the first time, Sango began to wonder what it must feel like for Miroku, always to have that void in his hand. She never asked about it, so she didn't know much, but now she began to wonder if it ever, well, hurt.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked concerned.

Miroku opened his eyes, unaware that Sango had been watching him.

"I'm fine."

Sango looked at his hand a moment, then spoke again.

"Does it ever, hurt Hoshi-sama?"

Miroku stared at the concerned face of the woman in front of him. Was Sango actually worried about him? How he had wished that maybe, someday, Sango might have feelings for him, like he had for her. Quietly, and somberly, he replied.

"Sometimes."

Sango was silent. Then she did something that Miroku never expected. She took a hold of his hand, and placed it in hers.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly.

Miroku looked at her a moment, staring into the eyes that he had grown to love. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms, to pull her close to him, to kiss her. He wanted her to be the one he spent his life with. He wanted her to be happy. And he could never make her happy. He could never be there for her, because he didn't have much time left. Miroku hated to admit it, but the void had been growing, and soon, it would consume him. Soon he would be gone, and he couldn't get involved with Sango, because he couldn't bear to make her live her life alone. Miroku gently pulled his hand back from her, and placed it close to him once more. Sango's cheeks went red, and she turned around. Miroku felt bad, and he resented pulling his hand away, but he couldn't make things harder for her. He didn't want his death to be more painful than it already might be for her. For that reason, he told no one about the growth of the void.

"Sango, I..."

"I'm hungry." Shippo yawned as he woke.

"It's alright Shippo, we're close to Kouga now, we'll find something then." Sango said, trying to comfort the young fox demon. She looked at Miroku. "What were you saying Hoshi-sama?"

"Er... nothing Sango."

Miroku sighed. He should have been out looking for Naraku, so that he could rid himself of the curse that would devour him, take from him his chance to have a life, a family of his own. But instead, he was in search of a wolf youkai to save his friend.

After all, the lives of his friends, meant so much more than his own.

............................................................................................

A/N: Okay, sorry for the short chapter, and I know you're probably mad at me for not updating you on Inu's situation, but you'll have to forgive me, because it's very late, and I can't even spell right. I promise I'll start writing more as soon as I wake up in the morning, although I may not get to post for a day or so... anywho, thank you so much for all the reviews!!! And see? Kagome is fine.... for now. Oh! BTW, I drew a pic of Kagome that inspired this chapter, so as soon as I find a scanner, I'll put a link in my bio to it right at the top. Until then, enjoy Giovannag's pic of Inu in the last chapter. And if any of you have a user account on , let me know so I can check out your work! And thanks again to RenaissanceGrrl for the reviews! You always make me smile! That goes for all of you! Okay, well, I'm off to dream up more story ideas! Love you guys!!!!!!


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Gomen, I looked it up, and Kagome's mom's last name is actually Higurashi. I mixed up the r and the g. Oops. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
.................................................................................................................  
  
Sesshomaru stood watching Inuyasha's struggle with the youkai. That hanyou did have determination, he had to admit that. Even in his human form, exhausted and bleeding, he continued his struggle for life. What drove Inuyasha? What made him stronger than normal humans, or hanyou's? What drove his desire to live to the point that he could keep fighting despite wounds that would have already killed any normal person?  
  
Sesshomaru kept watching him. Even though he is strong, he thought, if he keeps on like this he'll die. Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to have the youkai brought back. Inuyasha couldn't die yet.  
  
Just as Jaken and some of the others lured the youkai out of the room, Inuyasha collapsed. Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"Leave the door open Jaken."  
  
"But Sesshomaru-sama, he-"  
  
"Might get out? No. He can't move."  
  
"But just a moment ago-"  
  
"A moment ago he was moving to stay alive. Now there is no threat. He won't be going anywhere. Besides, even if he did, he'd come straight to me."  
  
Jaken looked up at his master. Why was he so angry at his brother? Why was he going through all this trouble to kill him? Why did he go through such trouble to go to that girls world, and try to kill her? All this thinking made Jaken's head hurt.  
  
"Come Jaken."  
  
Jaken followed his master, stopping once to turn and look at the unconscious Inuyasha, a look of pity in his eyes, and then quickly ran behind his master.  
  
Inuyasha's breathing was rough, and uneven. Blood from his wounds was everywhere, and all of his strength was spent. He laid there, unconscious for what seemed hours.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly. His vision was still blurred, and he instantly wished he had stayed asleep. The pain from his still bleeding wounds was almost unbearable, on top of the pain in his heart. The pain of not knowing how Kagome was, the pain of knowing she was hurting too. Inuyasha heard something coming down the hallway, and listened intently. Was it Sesshomaru, come to gloat at him? It didn't sound like Sesshomaru. It was the sound of small, shuffled feet.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" said a small voice, "Are you there? I lost my ball down here, and now I can't find my way out."  
  
Inuyasha thought he was imagining it. There was a little girl down here? Was she too a youkai?  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
Inuyasha heard the footsteps stop just outside of the room he was now in.  
  
"Are you in here? It's scary down here."  
  
The little girl walked slowly into the room, and walked towards the figure on the floor. She gasped and backed away when she saw the bloodied Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have much strength, but he spoke with what strength he did have.  
  
"It's okay.... I won't... hurt you." He smiled at her. "I.... can't even move."  
  
The little girl still looked frightened, and didn't come any closer.  
  
"What's your....name?" he asked her.  
  
The little girl spoke softly, her voice shaky.  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Rin." Inuyasha repeated, "That's a pretty name."  
  
He tried to push himself up, and roll onto his back, not succeeding. Rin watched him carefully, and slowly, walked over to help him. With the two of them, he made it. Inuyasha looked closely at this girl. She definitely wasn't a youkai, but then that meant.... she was a human. What would Sesshomaru be doing with a human little girl? Rin looked at the wounds that covered Inuyasha's body.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked him.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the little girl. He didn't want to scare her.  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha said, "But I try not to think about it."  
  
"Then what do you think about?" Rin asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. Taking a deep breath, he told her.  
  
"I think about my wife..... and my baby."  
  
"You have a baby?" Rin asked exited.  
  
"Well I... will soon."  
  
"A boy or a girl?"  
  
"I'm not.... sure yet."  
  
"Where is your wife? Is she pretty?"  
  
Inuyasha continued to smile at Rin. She was so full of questions. Why would Sesshomaru have a human girl with him, one that seemed to like him, and that called him sama? Could it be Sesshomaru had a soft spot for this human? That maybe, he cared for her?  
  
"Is she pretty?" Rin asked again.  
  
"Oh... yes. Very pretty."  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
A lock of Inuyasha's black hair fell onto the ground as his chest rose slowly up and down. He started to breathe more regularly, as he pictured Kagome in his mind, as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, she has long, raven black hair, that likes to blow in the wind, and deep brown eyes that sparkle in the moonlight..."  
  
"Do my eyes sparkle?" Rin asked him.  
  
"I'm sure they do."  
  
"Really? Am I pretty like your wife?"  
  
"You are very pretty, just like Kagome."  
  
"Ka...go...me?"  
  
"She's my wife."  
  
"Where is she? Do you love her?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed to himself. Did this girl never stop talking?  
  
"She's at home. She got hurt, and I have to get back to her. I love her very much. So much that I'd die for her if I had to."  
  
Rin's eyes went wide.  
  
"You love her that much?"  
  
A small chuckle came out of Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rin's face became very serious.  
  
"Well then you have to get better, so you can go home to her. I'll go find you some food." She jumped up and skipped towards the door, then paused for a second. "I'm a good helper, you don't have to worry. I'll take care of you, just like I took care of Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
She giggled and skipped out of the room. Inuyasha was confused, but grateful.  
  
"I'll get back to you Kagome. I promise." And that was the last thing he said, before falling asleep.  
  
.........................................................................................................................  
  
Mrs. Higurashi (ha ha I spelled it right) walked through the forest, trying to remember everything she saw. Sometimes she thought she was walking through a dream, and that at any moment she might wake up. It made her sad to know that she had missed so many years here. How many years had it been? Nearly two decades. She wondered how many people were still living that she once knew.  
  
"Myouga?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Is Kikyo's village still there?"  
  
Myouga thought a moment. Kikyo's village?  
  
"Oh. Kaede's village! Hai."  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Hai, Kikyo's younger sister."  
  
"Myouga... it's been nearly two decades since I was here last. How many years have passed here? When Kagome broke the barrier, and entered this time, how many years had passed?"  
  
Myouga took a deep sigh.  
  
"Higurashi-sama..... it has been nearly 6 decades in this era, since your last visit. Kagome-sama fell into the well, to a time that she was needed. In the well, you can jump time periods, but you cannot choose the time. The well decides."  
  
"The well decides?"  
  
"Hai. It's very complicated Higurashi-sama. You were sent to this era 6 decades ago, because you were needed here at that exact time. Kagome was sent to this era at a different time because she is needed now."  
  
"You mean I was supposed to meet Hiroshi?"  
  
"You were supposed to do something at that time, yes. Whether meeting Hiroshi was that reason I don't know."  
  
"How can we go through the well now? I thought that...."  
  
"Kagome entered the well with the Shikon no Tama stored in her body, therefore, she broke the barrier that Hiroshi-sama placed upon the well-"  
  
"Hiroshi placed the barrier?" Mrs. Higurashi felt it hard to breathe. He had.... why? Had he really been that angry with her? What had really happened all those years ago?  
  
"M..Myouga? Why did Hiroshi-sama place the barrier? Why did he condemn me to life alone? Did he not love me, or his children?"  
  
Myouga took a deep breath, and shook his head.  
  
"Higurashi-sama.... Hiroshi-sama, loved you very much."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped in her tracks, and began to cry.  
  
"If he loved me, than why-"  
  
"Higurashi-sama, I will explain in time, I promise you, but right now, we have more important things to deal with. There are lives at steak."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi wiped the tears from her eyes, and held her head high. Myouga was right. She had to keep her past behind her for now, and worry only about her daughter. Kagome was in no condition to be anywhere but the hospital, let alone in the feudal era. She had to remember that her first priority was her daughter.  
  
She took a deep breath, and started walking forward determinedly.  
  
"Now where was that village?"  
  
"Not far, just at the edge of the forest, just head straight that way." Said Myouga pointing west.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi said nothing, and started walking in that direction. Although she didn't speak, she still had so many different questions running through her mind. Why had Hiroshi been angry with her? Why had he sent her back to her own time, and then made it impossible for her to return? She had felt so out of place back then, because she had considered the feudal era to be her home. Why had Hiroshi done what he had done? She couldn't help but wonder. And then a greater question came into her mind. A question that haunted her ever since Myouga had told her of his death. Mrs. Higurashi wanted to know, how had he died? Had he been killed? Was he sick? So many questions she wanted answers to, but she knew that she should be focused on Kagome. She was her mother, and with that title came responsibility. Her own life, came after she knew Kagome was safe.  
  
She walked on, until the light became brighter, and she finally came to the edge of the forest. She stood up on a small hill, and gazed down into the village below.  
  
It was just as she had remembered it. It seemed unmarred by time, even though it had been 60 years. It all seemed so strange. It seemed as though nothing had changed, and that everything had waited for her return. Had Myouga been right? Had it really been 4 decades longer here, than in her own time? Why was it now Kaede's village, and not Kikyo's? So many questions.....  
  
She wiped the remainder of tears from her cheeks, and headed down the hill towards the village, whispering as she walked.  
  
"I'm coming Kagome."  
  
.....................  
  
The village people watched her walk through the streets. What strange clothing... like Kagome-sama's, but this was not Kagome, this was an older woman. She looked very much like Kagome however, and this confused the people.  
  
She stopped to ask one of the villagers if they had seen Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me," she began, "I'm looking for my daughter.... Kagome-"  
  
"Kagome? Kagome-sama? You are Kagome-sama's mother?"  
  
"Hai, have you seen-"  
  
"Hey, this woman says she's Kagome-sama's mother!"  
  
This caused a bunch of the villagers to rush over to her, creating a circle around her. All at once they started asking her questions and shouting out things they knew about Kagome.  
  
"That's all very nice, but I need to know...." She was continually being drowned out by the chaos, "I need to know... DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHERE MY DAUGHTER IS?"  
  
The crowd was silent, and no one made any comment. Once chaotic, and loud, and now no one would speak. She was about to walk away, when Kaede walked through the crowd, over to her.  
  
She looked upon the mothers face, and smiled lightly. Her eyes widened, and she suddenly remembered things long forgotten. Regaining her composure, she spoke.  
  
"Higurashi-sama, your daughter is fine. You need not worry about her."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. Kagome was safe.  
  
"Is Kagome here? Is she alright? Where is she?"  
  
"Calm down. Kagome-chan is sleeping peacefully. You can see her when she wakes."  
  
Kaede led Mrs. Higurashi down a pathway, and into a small hut. There was a small fire going in the fire pit, and soup boiling in a pot hanging over it. Mrs. Higurashi could smell it. It rose through her senses and her stomach gave a large growl. She hadn't eaten since Kagome had disappeared. Kaede saw her staring intently at the soup, and poured her a bowl. Then she handed it to her and told her kindly to eat it.  
  
"A-Arigato."  
  
"Your welcome Higurashi-sama."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Hai Higurashi-sama."  
  
"You see, I lived here a long time ago, and I was wondering, what happened to the Miko of this village? Kikyo?"  
  
Kaede knew such a question was sure to be asked. Kaede vaguely remembered this woman, though she did not understand how she could be who she was. How was it she was untouched by 60 years of time? Or maybe, it had not been 60 years to her...  
  
"Kikyo died many years ago."  
  
"That seems to have happened to a lot of people..." Mrs. Higurashi said drifting off..."What happened to her?"  
  
"She died from wounds she received."  
  
"I'm sorry. You must miss her." She said. Nothing ceased to amaze her.  
  
"Yes. I miss my sister very much."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nearly chocked on her soup. Sister? This was Kaede? No.... Kaede was just a little girl.....  
  
"It's been over fifty years since her death."  
  
Ah yes, she had forgotten that Kaede had been little the last time she had seen her, but that it was 60 years ago. She was going to have to get used to the fact that 60 years had indeed gone by.  
  
...................  
  
Kagome woke to the sudden loud noises outside. What was all the commotion? One of the villagers came in to check on Kagome.  
  
"Ohayou Kagome!"  
  
"Ohayou. What is all the noise outside?"  
  
"Your mother is here Kagome-sama. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She had no idea how her mother could possibly be here. She had no Shikon shard, how could she have gotten through the well? Either way, Kagome didn't want to take her chances.  
  
"What was she wearing, my mother?"  
  
"Strange clothing like yours, and she looks like you, but older."  
  
Kagome panicked. She was probably here to drag her home. She didn't know how she had gotten here, but no one was going to stop her from finding Inuyasha. Even if they had come from another time to get her.  
  
"Kagome-sama? Are you alright?"  
  
"Hai. Will you go get me some water please?" Kagome asked the villager.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. She drank the remainder of the herbal broth Kaede had made her, and very carefully pulled herself up. She used one arm to support her ribs, and the other to grab her bow and arrows.  
  
"No one will keep me from Inuyasha." Kagome promised. "No one."  
  
....................  
  
When Mrs. Higurashi had finished her soup, Kaede finished explaining where she had found Kagome.  
  
"Thank you for saving her."  
  
"It was nothing she wouldn't have done for me. She is an incredible woman." Kaede spoke sincerely.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had to agree. Kagome had grown up, and she was a very determined girl.  
  
Light burst through the door, as a young man walked in. His face was red, as if he had been running. He took a moment to regain his breath, and then spoke.  
  
"Kaede-sama, Kagome-chan is gone!"  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Miroku began to wonder what was taking them so long. Had it taken this long to get to Kouga last time? What if Kouga wasn't even there when they arrived? Maybe this hadn't been the best idea. But then again, it was their only option. They couldn't take on Sesshomaru alone.  
  
Sango seemed to sense what Miroku was thinking.  
  
"He'll be there Houshi-sama."  
  
"But what if he won't help us," Shippo asked, "he and Inuyasha are always fighting over Kagome."  
  
"Don't you remember the time Kagura nearly killed Kouga?" Miroku asked Shippo, "Inuyasha saved Kouga's life. If nothing else, Kouga will return the favor."  
  
"Besides that," Sango added, "Inuyasha is Kagome's friend, and Kouga wouldn't want Kagome to suffer."  
  
Shippo nodded.  
  
Miroku had just started to believe things were working for the best, when an arrow flew just past his head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Kirara, take us down to where the arrow came from!" Miroku said.  
  
Something was very familiar about that arrow.....  
  
As they landed Miroku called out into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
A small, weak sound came from the shadows just across from them.  
  
"Miroku-sama?"  
  
Shippo ran over to where the noise had come from. "KAGOME!"  
  
He stopped as he saw her. The others came up behind and gasped.  
  
"Kagome-san....."  
  
Leaning up against a tree they saw her bruised body. Tears were running down her face.  
  
"I shouldn't have.... shot that arrow."  
  
"Kagome......"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sango asked her, "Inuyasha said you were in your time."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up. Inuyasha? She had seen Inuyasha?  
  
"Where is he?" She asked quickly.  
  
"He's with S-" Miroku hit Shippo over the head.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we'll take you back to Kaede, she'll help you-"  
  
"No! I can't go back there. I have to find Inuyasha!"  
  
How Kagome wished she could tell them of how her heart ached to see him. How she wanted to be wrapped up in his arms, and re-affirm that he was real. How she ached to talk with him about their new family. What did he really think about having a baby? She hadn't really gotten to talk to him about it.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something. I mean the doctor, he told me something, and I want to ask you about it..... he said you are, you are er..... Well, he said you are p-preg..... he said your going to have a baby."  
  
"So the baby's alright?"  
  
"Yes, but-- You knew?"  
  
Kagome was still for a moment, then almost as though she were frightened, she nodded.  
  
"I... I meant to tell y--"  
  
Inuyasha cut her off with a kiss.  
  
"So your.... not mad at me?"  
  
"Very... you'll have to make it up to me later." He teased.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Miroku had never seen such determination and need in Kagome's eyes before. Kagome wasn't about to let him take her back. Something was different about Kagome. There was a lot of pain behind her eyes, and not just physical pain, but pain inside of her. For the first time in his life, Miroku saw someone in Kagome, who truly loved someone, and was willing to do what it took, whatever it took, to get to that person. For the first time, Miroku saw the love, the deep love that Kagome had for Inuyasha. He sensed there was more to Kagome than he would ever know.  
  
"Alright Kagome. We'll take you to Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes filled with gratitude. "But we have to make another stop first."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Sango pulled Miroku aside.  
  
"Houshi-sama," She whispered, "how could you tell Kagome that? We can't take her to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru already tried to kill her once!"  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. She saw the mist of tears that seemed to be glossing over his eyes.  
  
"Sango.... whether or not we take her, she will find her way there."  
  
"But Houshi-sama...."  
  
Miroku looked Sango in the eyes. To Sango, it was like looking deep into a Miroku she had never seen. A Miroku that she wanted to know.  
  
"Sango.... She LOVES him."  
  
Sango stared at Miroku a moment, and lowered her eyes. Miroku gently lifted her chin to make her look in his eyes again.  
  
"Look at her Sango. She's in pain. But it's not the physical pain that she suffers from most. Do you understand?"  
  
Sango couldn't believe her ears. Was this actually Miroku?  
  
Sango looked away and gazed into the tired eyes of Kagome.  
  
"I understand, Houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku made Sango look into his eyes once more.  
  
"Thank you Sango."  
  
For that instant they held each others gaze, and a tear fell from Miroku's eye. He wanted so badly just to stop time. To tell Sango how much he loved her, and how she had changed his life. How he could never bare to be away from her. That he understood Kagome's pain, her longing, because he too was experiencing such longing.  
  
Miroku suddenly looked away, and walked over to Kagome, gently picking her up, and carrying her over to Kirara, placing her on her back. He had to stop thinking this way. He would never be around long enough to make Sango happy. His time was running out. He couldn't do to Sango, what his own father had done to his mother. He couldn't leave her alone.  
  
Sango stood there, not moving from where she was. What had just happened? What was this feeling? Had she just seen the real Miroku? The Miroku she had been searching for? Why had she wanted so badly for him to just reach out and hold her? Why did she have such a desire to dry his tears, and to take away the pain she knew he withheld?  
  
"Come on Sango!" Shippo called to her.  
  
She looked over, to see everyone on Kirara, waiting for her.  
  
"We don't have much time Sango." Miroku spoke quietly.  
  
Sango nodded and climbed onto Kirara.  
  
"Hai. Houshi-sama......."  
  
........................................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Well, I tried to make this chapter longer than I typically do, beings that the last chapter was so short. I know... I can never just leave Kagome in one place. She always has to be getting herself into trouble.... but at least I let you guys know where she is.... I was going to make you wonder. But I didn't. Okay, um... I know there isn't much detail in the beginning.... sorry. I was thinking about other things, like why exactly Hiroshi did what he did. And Myouga was right..... It is very complicated.... And then I got to the part with Miroku, and well..... I couldn't resist. There is just so much more to these characters than meets the eye ne? I apologize if any tears were shed.... just in case, tissues are available..... (hands reviewers tissues) Maybe it's just cuz I'm the writer, but Miroku made me cry... Shame on him! Anyway, thanks so much for reading this guys! And your reviews just make my day! And then they go on to make my week.... ARIGATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have a great rest of the summer!!!!! (Capasso007 skips off happily....) 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: By the way, I'll be using the word 'shoujo' in this chapter, which means 'daughter'..... Just FYI.

........................................................................................

A ray of sunlight flooded through the partially open door, shining in his eyes. He sat up and looked around him. What a beautiful day! And she made it even more beautiful. They both did. He smiled and stood up, walking to the door, and going outside. He took a deep breath and watched the birds sitting on the ground in front of him. He took one last glance back at her, and then walked out into the forest surrounding his home.

It had been a while since he had gone for a walk just for the sake of it. Having a family had definitely taken a lot of his time. And now his second child was on it's way. Things would definitely get busier. But things had been so peaceful lately, a change in his life he never thought would happen. He was grateful that he had been able to move on in his life, from all the fighting he had to do when he was young. Grateful for all the peace that he now enjoyed. If only he and his family could stay this happy forever.

He walked down to a stream that flowed not far from where he lived, gazing at the newly dampened grass, filled with dew. He was admiring the flowers that had just bloomed, when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down at the arrow protruding from his body. He then looked up a small hill at the Buddhist priest that had shot at him.

"Stay back youkai!" He shouted.

He looked at the priest in confusion. He hadn't done anything to harm him, and he definitely did not have the appearance of a youkai.

"We guard sacred scrolls of prophecy, you must not interfere!" He shouted again.

Scrolls of Prophecy? What was this priest talking about? Why would he interfere? He didn't care about any stupid scrolls....

"Stay back or I'll kill you!" the priest continued.

Looking at the priest, he spoke angrily.

"Why would I want any scrolls? I want nothing to do with you or what you carry!"

"That may be, but how would I know? You are a youkai, yes? Youkai cannot be trusted."

He rolled his eyes. Great. Another Youkai-hating Buddhist priest.

"I am not a youkai!" he shouted angrily. "I never have been."

"No? Well maybe you aren't. But you do submit a strong youkai aura, which means if you are not youkai, you are a hanyou."

He could have protested this, but it was true. He was indeed, a hanyou.

"Just go on your way, I want nothing to do with your scrolls." he said firmly.

As the priest went to slowly back away, believing him, another priest rushed up to him. He whispered in his ear.

"We must kill him, whether man or beast, whether he wants the scrolls or not. He cannot know of their existence!"

The first priest looked at the second in confusion.

"But Shishou!" The first priest protested, "He doesn't want them, we cannot kill an innocent person. By the laws of Budd-"

"We must and we will. You will, or I will."

"I cannot."

The second priest grabbed an arrow, and pulled out his bow. Just before he shot it, he shouted.

"Die YOUKAI!"

The arrow flew, hitting him in the side. The priest pulled another arrow.

"Shishou!"

The second priest ignored his student's plea's. His bow was set, aimed at the hanyou's heart. The arrow flew, but it never reached it's target. The first priest jumped in the way of his master's arrow, shielding the hanyou.

"Baka." The master exclaimed as his student fell to the ground, an arrow lodged dangerously near his heart. A fatal wound.

The hanyou looked from the priest who had saved his life, to the other that had claimed his life. He would not get away with this.

The priest re-loaded his bow, and pointed it again, at the hanyou. This time, he would not succeed.

Just as the arrow flew, he watched the hanyou move out of the way, and run at an incomprehensible speed towards him, striking him down. The bleeding priest looked up at the hanyou.

"You cursed demon! You will pay someday for your crimes against servants of Buddha!"

He looked at him with eyes full of anger.

"After I had a family, I never wanted to kill again, wishing that I could forever live in peace with them. That is why I live here, in the center of a forest. I was trying to avoid the likes of you."

With his last breath, the priest spat at the hanyou, then fell to the ground, never to wake again.

Looking down at his own wounds, he heart a noise behind him. Turning, he saw the first priest, lying on the ground, fading quickly.

"You- you must take the scrolls. P-protect them from evil hands."

He walked over to the priest.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"P-protect the s-scrolls."

"I will." he promised. If this was what the man who saved him wanted in return, then he would do it. "For the rest of my days."

The priest let out a relieved sigh, and fell asleep.

This was not what today was supposed to be like....

He pulled the arrows out of himself, and walked up to the Scrolls he promised to protect. He wondered what had been so important about these, that they had been willing to die to protect them.

He pulled out the first scroll, and read it carefully. His eyes went wide.

_One will rise, her power great_

_The magic she protects, can inspire much hate_

__

__

_She must never leave the power she guards_

_The power that someday will be scattered in shards_

__

__

_Deceit will fill the minds of all_

_Because of the power inside this ball_

__

__

_Great shall die, evil shall win_

_The true journey shall now begin_

__

__

_When the great one dies, the power she takes-_

_But again someday the power will wake_

__

__

_From the Great ones ashes the power rises_

_Her reincarnation has many surprises_

__

__

_The clue to who, is in this sign:_

_It is one who is not from this time_

__

__

_The distance she will travel here_

_Is not by mile, but by year_

__

__

_Great evil this one too will face_

_Against time she will have to race_

__

__

_She must complete the ball in time-_

_Or else this one is sure to die_

__

He re-read the scroll trying to understand what is was saying. Okay, a ball of great power..... That must be the Shikon no Tama, and Kikyo was the guardian of that, which meant Kikyo was going to die, taking the ball with her. But it said that someday the ball would return in Kikyo's reincarnation? But it took hundreds of years for that to happen, which meant it would be past their time right? Unless....

**_The distance she will travel here_**

**_Is not by mile, but by year_ __**

That could only mean.... The well!

He didn't like how things were adding up. It was starting to scare him. The only person he could possibly think of that was from a different time, had the face of Kikyo, and had potentially great power was.....

"Kagome-shoujo!"

But the reason she had Kikyo's face was not that she was her reincarnation right? Kikyo was still alive. There had to be a perfectly simple explanation. But he didn't want to take that chance. He made up his mind as he ran the last lines through his head.

**_She must complete the ball in time-_**

**_Or else this one is sure to die_**

He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. He had to protect his family. That was his first priority. Tonight, no matter how badly it hurt, he would have to send his family home. He would have to send his baby daughter away from almost certain death. Even if that meant never seeing her, her mother, or his unborn child again. He wouldn't let them die. Not like his father had let his family die when he was small. He had known they were in danger, and yet he let them die. Luckily he himself, though he had only been a small child, had escaped the hands of death. But it had left him with a scar that had never gone away. He couldn't bear to watch anyone else he loved die. Kagome couldn't get hurt here, if she wasn't in this time. True she had traveled years, and years back in time, but he would fix that soon.

"They deserve a better life." He told himself.

He picked up the scrolls, and walked over to the stream. He cleaned his wounds, and stared off into the distance. Tonight he would lose his family. His everything. His reason to live, his reason to breathe. He would send them back through time, and then he would have to stay behind to seal the well, so that Kagome could never get through. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. If only he could go with them, if only he could seal the well from the other side....

He stayed by the bank most of the day, trying desperately to think of any other way to protect his family. The breeze blew his long black hair across his face, and he pulled it up into a high ponytail, like he always used to do.

Finally, as the sun reached it's climax, and would start going down from there, he stood up, and headed home. He was extremely somber, and he tried hard to show no sign of emotion.

When he reached the door, Kagome ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. It was one of the three words she knew. Daddy, Mommy, and Hungry.

He patted her on the head and walked over to the opposite corner of the room. There he picked gathered up some of their belongings, and put it into a backpack they had brought from the future. Mrs. Higurashi walked in and saw her husband, bloodied and dirty, packing their things.

"What happened to you? What are you doing? Are you alright?" She was extremely concerned for her husband.

He did not answer her.

"Hiroshi, answer me. What happened?" She asked kindly. A kindness he had never known before he met her.

He stood up and took her in his arms, embracing her tightly, but carefully. He couldn't find his voice for some reason, and so he could not answer her. He only looked into her eyes, so full of love, and longed to keep her right there with him forever.

"Hiroshi......" She whispered softly, brushing the hanging strands of hair out of his face.

She looked into his eyes, and he held her gaze. For an instant the world came to a stand still. There was a tug on the end of her skirt, and Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter.

"Hungry, Mommy."

"I know Kagome. I'm hurrying."

She walked over to a pot hanging over the fire, and dished up some rice for her daughter.

"Careful it's hot."

Kagome tried to blow on her food, resulting in a sort of spitting sound, and rice flying everywhere. Mrs. Higurashi turned to go clean it up, when Hiroshi grabbed her arm. He shook his head.

"Hiroshi, what's wrong?"

He led her over to the wall, where he sat down, propping himself up against it. He motioned for her to sit down next to him. When she did, he pulled her close to him, and wrapped her in his arms. He drank in her scent, her warmth, her touch. He placed his hand on her abdomen, feeling the kick of the child within her. He wondered whether it was his daughter, or his son. Something he would always wonder.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she asked him, "It's amazing isn't it? Our little family."

All he could bring himself to say was yes, before a tear fell from his eye.

He stood up and finished packing the things that belonged in the future, and then picked up his little girl. He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly, and held her close to him.

"Follow me." he said turning to his wife.

She looked at him confused, but she followed. He led her through the forest, down many long pathways. The sun was fading quickly, and Kagome had fallen asleep in her father's arms. No one said anything on the way there, but Hiroshi took his wife's hand, and didn't let go. Finally, they reached a clearing, and the well came into view. The last time they had come here, was when she was pregnant with Kagome, and there were complications they needed to see a doctor for. It had been so long.

"Hiroshi, why are we here?"

"I want you to see a doctor."

"There is nothing wrong with the baby, I don't-"

"Promise me." He said seriously. "I don't want anything to happen to you or my children. Promise me."

"Alright," she said, "we'll go see a doctor."

Hiroshi looked away.

"You are coming aren't you?"

He gently placed the sleeping Kagome in her arms, and kissed her head lightly.

He then reached for his wife, and once again wrapped her in his arms. He looked her in the eyes, and then kissed her with everything he had.

"Don't come back here again."

She pulled away from him.

"What!?! Hiroshi, I can't-"

He looked at her pleadingly, and then gently, he pushed into the well.

She threw him a terrified, hurt, and confused look, and as she fell, he spoke his last words to her.

"Forgive me."

...............................................................................................................

A/N: Okay, there's chapter eleven. I'm sorry, and I know it is short, but it took a lot of time. This chapter is where I had to make some final decisions. For those of you who had questions about Hiroshi Higurashi, there you have the main who, why, where, and how. Yes there are still some things yet to be revealed, but you are privileged even above Mrs. Higurashi with this information. That's right, now you remember she still doesn't know. In fact, no one does, except one other. Yep you're right there too.... but you'll just have to wait to see for sure. And what ever happened to those scrolls? Hmm...... You'll just have to wait and see....... And yes, you'll find out what's happening with Kagome next chapter, and you'll get to hear from Inuyasha again, so don't be mad at me, I fully intend to fill you in...... Eventually. (evil laugh)

Thanks for the reviews!! I love them!!! You guys are so good to me! THANK YOU!!!

And I'd love to keep chatting with you, but if I don't continue on and start writing the next chapter, I'm sure some of you will hurt me.......

CYA!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Mrs. Higurashi woke suddenly, the face of her husband still lingering in her mind. Why did she keep having these dreams about him? Was it because she was back in the feudal era? She looked around her and noticed the sun had already risen. She had meant to wake up earlier and continue her search for Kagome. She stood up, and walked out of the cottage she had stayed the night in. She walked on through the village hoping to find Kaede to thank her for her kindness. She finally saw her picking some herbs near the river.

"Kaede-chan.... I mean, Kaede-san? Is that what I should call you now?"

"No one has called me chan in years. You may call me that still if you like. It makes an old woman feel younger, it's flattering even." Mrs. Higurashi cracked a small smile. "What is it you need?"

"Arigato for everything that you have done for me, and Kagome."

"It is nothing Higurashi-san.... dono. You did plenty for Kikyo and I all those years ago."

"That was a long time ago."

"Hai, but you still helped regardless. Besides Kagome has done much for our village, and our land."

Mrs. Higurashi lowered her eyes.

"What is wrong Higurashi-s--dono?"

Mrs. Higurashi drew a circle in the sand with her foot.

"Kaede.... do you, do you remember when I lived here?"

"Hai, a little."

"Do you remember..... Hiroshi?"

"Hai. He was a good man. He used to help Kikyo and I alot. But I remember after you left he was always sad, he never smiled."

"He must have had something to keep him happy here. Another woman maybe?"

"No. He never loved anyone but Higurashi-san."

"But then-"

"Higurashi-s--dono, Hiroshi always loved you and Kagome-dono. I never doubted that. He loved you even in his very dying breaths."

"Were you there when he died?"

"No Higurashi-dono. But Kikyo was, and she told me."

Mrs. Higurashi looked away. _If only Kikyo were still alive...._

"How did he die?"

Kaede looked over at the tired woman.

"Kikyo didn't tell me. She must have thought I was too young."

"Where do you think Kagome is?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, changing the question.

"Kagome will go where her heart leads her."

"But where is that?"

"Where would you have gone had you been able to come back through the well?"

Mrs. Higurashi thought a moment. She would have headed straight back to Hiroshi.

"I would have looked for my husband."

"Hai. Kagome will do the same."

"But Kagome doesn't have a husband."

"You would have gone looking for Hiroshi-sama, Kagome would go looking for--"

"Inuyasha. I should have known."

"Higurashi-dono, why is it that you have such a problem with Inuyasha?"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled.

"Why? Because I don't want Kagome to go through the same pain I went through. Because youkai are not to be trusted......"

She paused and there was a moment of silence.

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

Kaede thought a moment, then spoke gently.

"Love is a strange thing Higurashi-dono..... sometimes pain is necessary to find true happiness...... Love is sacrifice and sometimes sacrifice is pain. It hurts, but without it, we can never truly learn to love. I imagine Kagome is off trying to find what most of us only hope to find........"

"But you have to help us!" Sango shouted at Koga.

The young wolf demon crossed his arms and stood there confidently. Sango had enough, and Miroku was tired of arguing too. Shippo had stayed behind on Kirara because Kagome had fallen asleep, so they were trying to convince him on their own.

"Why should I help you? You want me to rescue my enemy. Why would I want to rescue someone trying to steal my woman?" Koga responded casually.

Miroku tried to reason with him.

"Koga, now is not the time for you and Inuyasha's feud to get in the way. Kagome--"

"Is my woman, and she is better off without him."

"But Koga, Kagome is--"

"I don't want to hear it. Where is she anyway?" The young wolf demon looked around him. "Is she here with you?"

"I've been trying to tell you," Miroku said impatiently, "Kagome......" he looked at Koga, "are you even listening?"

Miroku followed Koga's gaze, so did Sango. They watched his eyes widen. Kagome was walking towards them, with a slight limp and carefully supporting her ribs. Koga watched as she came into better focus, and he was able to see the many bruises and cuts that covered her body.

"K... Kagome..... what happened to you?" Koga said in astonishment.

"Like I tried to tell you... Kagome was attacked by the same man that has Inuyasha."

Koga lowered his eyes.

Kagome slowly started to speak.

"Koga, please..... I need your help."

Koga looked at Kagome and then turned and walked away.

"Come back here! Where are you going?" Sango asked him.

"To get the man who did this."

"You realize you will be helping Inuyasha."

Koga gathered together his pack and then answered calmly.

"Kagome asked it of me, so I will do it."

Their journey was long but they continued on. Sango and Miroku took all of them to where they had last seen Inuyasha before he had dissapeared. Kagome came in and out of conciousness. When they reached the cliffside, they all stopped and observed.

"This is the last place you saw him?" Koga asked.

"Hai."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. This was the last place her husband, the father of her child had been seen. She was close, she knew it. He was on the other side of that cliff, and she was going to get to him. She was going to find him and they would live together forever, raising their family. Koga saw the look of longing, sadness, and determination on Kagome's face.

_Why is it Kagome likes this Inuyasha so? What has he got that I don't? Rude mannerisms, and an awful smell..... But she loves him despite that..... Why?_

"Koga-sama!" one of his pack yelled, pointing across the cliff. "What is that smoke?"

Everyone looked across the cliff. Smoke was rising in the distance.

"I smell blood." Koga stated.

Kagome gasped in fear.

"Not--" Kagome started, but Koga interuppted.

"No it's not his.... it's human blood."

Kagome felt a bit relieved, although she then felt ashamed. Everyone was silent.

Kagome listened a moment and then heard a noise. Like a song. She listened harder and made out just a few words.

_When there is no one near, when you feel lost and afraid_

_Listen and you will hear, a distant serenade....._

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome looked at him.

"Did you hear that?" Kagome asked the others.

"Hear what?"

"The music. The singing.... well not really singing.... the feeling... the words were a feeling... did you hear them?"

"We didn't hear anything Kagome. Are you alright?"

"What do you mean is she alright?" Shippo asked, "Does it LOOK like she is alright to you?"

Kagome looked at the others.

"I'm fine really.... are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

The others nodded.

Kagome sighed.

As they all headed over the cliff Kagome thought, _maybe I'm going crazy... what was that noise, and how come I was the only one who heard it?_

Inuyasha lay there, cold and in pain, waiting for the little girl to return. When he heard footsteps he tried to sit up to see who was coming. What had that little girl meant when she said she had taken care of Sesshomaru? Is that why he kept her around? Because he owed her? But that wasn't like Sesshomaru....

The footsteps got closer and closer and Inuyasha continued to listen to them. As they became more clear he realized that they were not those of a small person, but those of Sesshomaru. Before he had time to do anything, Sesshomaru was already in the room.

"Hello." Sesshomaru spat, "How are we feeling?"

"Why... are you doing this?"

"Why? Why? You think you have the right to question me?"

"Sesshomaru you b--"

"I don't think you want to insult me, I still have plenty of Youkai that would love to meet you."

"You bastard."

"Was that a challenge?"

"Don't be stupid Sesshomaru. I'm not afraid of you."

"Then what are you afraid of Inuyasha? Could it be perhaps, that your precious human didn't die after all? Could it be that you don't want me to find out? Could it be that she is here and on her way to rescue you?"

Inuyasha didn't want to believe him. Kagome couldn't even walk, besides, her mother would never allow her to come back here......

"Don't you dare touch her! This is between you and me!"

"Is it? I thought you didn't know what this was about Inuyasha. I thought you didn't know why."

"You must have some compassion for humans...." Inuyasha was desperate, "You have compassion for that little girl, even if you are a b--"

"How do you know about Rin? Where is she?"

"How should I know? Why do you care anyway Sesshomaru, I thought you hated humans."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat, and stuck his poison claws into his side.

"If you lay one finger on her.... let's just say there are worse things than dying."

With that Sesshomaru walked away, his footsteps slowly fading into the distance. He left Inuyasha writhing in pain, terrified of what might happen to Kagome.

_If only I weren't human.... If only I had more strength.... Am I doomed to die here, letting the ones I love remain in danger? Will I never see my child's face? Why is Sesshomaru doing this? Has he sided with Naraku? What would make him sink that low? _

The poison started to sink deeper into his human body.

_This is it..... I'm going to die...... Goodbye.... Kagome._

Kagome was suddenly alert.

"Something is wrong. We have to hurry." She spoke with terror.

Kagome kept her eyes open for anything she might see.

"Wait!" she said, looking down into a clearing below, "There's someone down there, maybe we can get some information from them."

Sango lowered Kirara down fairly close to the spot Kagome pointed to, but to a place that stilll gave them cover.

Miroku rushed into the clearing. Kagome, against Sango's ushering's, followed him.

What they saw confused all of them. It was not what they expected to see. Kagome walked into the clearing, and saw a little girl, picking different herbs, most likely for a soup of some kind.

"Hello!" the little girl said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sango, tell me, what are you doing here? There is no village for miles."

The little girl replied.

"I'm picking herbs for a soup. My friend is sick, and he has to get home, so I have to get him better."

"That is sweet of you." Miroku stated.

"Tell me, what is wrong with your friend?" Sango asked.

"Somebody hurt him really bad, at first I was scared of him. But he needs my help."

"Do you know his name?"

"No." Said the little girl matter-of-factly.

"Is he a youkai that has white hair and bad manners?" Shippo asked her.

"No he's human like me, and he had dark hair, and is very nice, he says my eyes sparkle."

"Oh, well, thank you very much anyway. I hope he gets better soon." Sango said kindly.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of him."

"I'm sure you will." Miroku said.

They started walking away, but Kagome lingered.

"How did you get hurt?" the little girl asked her.

"It's a long story. I shouldn't even be here."

"My friend has a wife that is hurt, and a baby on the way, and he doesn't even know if it's a boy or girl."

This caught Kagome's attention. Her heart was racing.

"Was his wife's name Kagome?" She asked quickly.

The little girl rolled this name over his lips a few times.

"Ka...go...me....Yep. Do you know her?"

Kagome, though it was painful, kneeled and took the little girl's hand.

"This is very important, can you take me to your friend?"

"Yep. Follow me. I'm a good helper."

"I'm sure you are...."

"My name is Rin. My friend says it's a pretty name."

"It is a pretty name."

The little girl paused, then looked up at Kagome.

"What is your name?"

Kagome smiled, then gently whispered in her ear.

"Can you keep a secret?"

The little girl nodded expectantly.

"I am Kagome."

The little girl smiled wide.

"Are you really having a baby?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, it's part of the secret. It's going to be a surprise."

Rin nodded and smiled.

Kagome stood up slowly and took the little girls hand again.

"Come on, let's go tell the others we're going to see your friend."

Everyone but Sango and Miroku had gone to a small nearby stream while waiting for Kagome. Miroku sat down on a rock, facing away from Sango.

"That was such a cute little girl." She said.

"Hai, she was cute." Miroku added.

"I want children someday." Sango said, and then immediately turned red as though she had said something she shouldn't have.

Miroku turned when she said this, and noticed the red on her cheeks. In effort to make her feel better, he spoke.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother someday Sango."

"Really?" She said, looking up at him.

"Hai. You'll make some man very happy someday too." He told her.

"What about you Hoshi-sama? Don't you want a family?"

_What a silly question. Of course he does. He's always asking women to bear his children._

"I don't think I'll ever have a family Sango."

Sango looked at him confused.

"Of course you will Hoshi-sama. There are plenty of women who would love to settle down with you."

"Like who?"

"Well um..."

"You see? But that's not the problem."

"Then what is the problem?"

Miroku took his hand and held it up.

"This is the only campanion I'll ever have."

"That's not true Hoshi-sama."

"Sango.... the truth is...."

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled at them. "Rin knows where Inuyasha is, she's going to take us to him!! Hurry!!"

"Rin?"

"The little girl! Come on!"

As they climbed back onto Kirara, Sango was thinking about what Miroku was trying to say.

_What did he mean.... what is the truth? Why is he so depressed and seclusive lately? I wish Kagome could have waited a little longer...._

Miroku was wondering if he would have really told Sango the truth.

_Should I have told her that I love her, but that my life will not last long enough to matter? Should I have told her that I am dying?_

And Kagome was pondering about Inuyasha.

_Rin says that Inuyasha was hurt badly by someone. I hope he is okay. _

Then someone mentioned the moon the night before, and Kagome became terrified.

_The moon? Oh no. Rin said that Inuyasha was human. NO! I completely forgot. How could I overlook that? What had Koga smelled before? Blood. Human blood. And lots of it. What is Inuyasha was dying!?!_

All was silent because everyone was focused on their thoughts, and then Kagome heard it again.

_.... voices from long ago.... aren't really so far away....._

_They'll heal an aching soul... With their distant serenade...._

She loooked around at the others. Hadn't they heard that?

She shrugged it off. She must have been hearing things.

Mrs. Higurashi, Kaede, and some of the villagers were out searching for Kagome.

Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi stopped. She was hearing music. The words weren't sung or spoken, but she heard them just the same. Almost as though they were coming from inside her.

_When there is no one near, when you feel lost and afraid....._

_Listen and you will hear, a distant serenade....._

"Higurashi-sama, are you alright?" One of the villagers asked her.

"Hai." She said quietly.

"Your sure."

She nodded.

"Kaede? Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The music."

"I hear no music Higurashi-dono."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, and kept listening as she walked. This is strange..... Why can't the others hear this?

_Voices from long ago..... aren't really so far away....._

_They'll heal an aching soul..... with their distant serenade......_

A/N: Well, I know you all want to kill me, but in my defense, I had carpal tunnel, then my 4 honors classes got difficult and I haven't any time to do anything but homework, and then I got a virus that turned into bronchitis, and they thought I had asthma, and we've been out of town every weekend except this one, which is why I could type today. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!! I really wanted to write I did..... It's depressing when you can't write. ToT

Anyway, I'll try to update more but it's pretty hard with school, and it will only get harder because I'm gonna start this Associates program.... oy.... anyway, I will try much harder to update MUCH sooner okay? Promise. Every chance I get.

Anyway, please review for my sanity???

You were right Rennessaince GRRL... that's not much incentive.....

Will you review anyway???

P-L-E-A-S-E????????


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It was getting late. The sun started to slowly sink below the mountains, and the light became more dim. A gentle mist started to settle across the land, and there was a slight chill in the breeze. The dungeon that Inuyasha had been placed in began to get colder, and he started to shake. The poison was still surging through his body. He knew he didn't have much time left.

_If only I wasn't human...._

He started to cough and blood trickled down off his lips. He was writihing in pain, and a tear rolled down his cheek, because he knew he would never see his wife again, and that he would never get to see his child. This made his heart beat quickly, causing the poison to run it's course more quickly. He closed his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. As he coughed one last time, the blood continued to roll from his lips, and his lungs would no longer allow air to enter into his body. He couldn't breathe. He lay there, ready for the death that would take him at any moment.

_Kagome...... _

With his last dying breaths he whispered gently, "I...Love...You..... Kagome..."

His heart stopped.

He died there, in that cold, dirty, dungeon, lying in his own blood. He died, without the ones he loved. He died there, alone.

He stood there, in the darkness. He looked around him, not knowing where he was. He looked at a figure at his feet. It was a body. A dead body.

_That's strange.... how did I get here?_

He wasn't sure he knew this person. It was obviously a person, a very familiar person, but he couldn't place who it was. He reached down and tried to touch the person's face. His hand went right through. This scared him. He continued to try and touch the man, but he just kept reaching through him. He moved to the other side.

_I must be dreaming...._

As he moved around to the other side of the man, he got a better look at his face. He jumped back suddenly. The body in front of him was his own. He was dead.

He sat down at the sudden realization, and buried his face in his hands.

_I'm sorry Kagome... I failed you... I never deserved you anyway.... I don't know why you ever loved me. I've done so many bad things... so many things I'm ashamed of. I couldn't save Kikyo, and I couldn't save you. I've failed. I deserved to die...._

Inuyasha heard a noise. He listened for a moment, and then realized that it wasn't a noise exactly, not as much as something he could feel. It was music.

_That's strange...._

In the darkness, he felt a light shining on his head. He raised it out of his hands, and slowly looked up where the light was. It was a man, glowing, and floating in front of him. He had never seen this man before. He did look slightly familiar though.

"Inuyasha-aisei."

"Who are you?"

"That's not important. Right now you've got to get to Kagome."

"I can't. I'm dead. I've failed her."

"You haven't failed until you give up."

"What can I do?"

"It's not your time yet. You are not leaving Kagome-shoujo alone to raise a child. She shouldn't suffer like her mother."

"Even if it isn't my time, I'm already dead."

"Inuyasha-aisei, you've never given up before. You have proven yourself worthy of Kagome. Only you can help her complete her task. Without you, she will die."

"Look, if you could bring me to life, then I would do everything I could until the day I died.... again.... to protect her. But we both know that's not gonna happen."

The man smiled. It was a smile that he knew he'd seen before.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Do what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Get ready to live again."

"Can you do that?"

"Why not? I'm dead too, but I have special rights, powers you might say."

"Why is that?"

"I have a special connection to you and Kagome, I have permission to do this."

Inuyasha smiled.

"I hope this works."

The man smiled at him.

"It will. You ready?"

"I ain't getting any deader."

"It's this behavior that made me question you before. I see past your sarcasm now."

Inuyasha looked up at the man in confusion.

"Who.... are you?"

The man looked intently at Inuyasha.

"I want you to take extra special care of your wife and baby. If anything happens to my grandchild, I can always bring you back here with me."

"You... you are--"

"Hiroshi Hirugashi. Kagome is my daughter. But now you really must go. You'll be a hanyou again soon, then your body will be able to heal itself, and you might have a chance of finding Kagome before Sesshomaru."

"I... I don't know what to say. Why are you doing this?"

"My daughter loves you."

"Thankyou..... "

Hiroshi nodded.

Inuyasha grunted in the darkness. The pain was incredible. Had it been this bad before? Inuyasha reached up and touched his face. He could feel it.

He went to speak and ended up coughing up blood.

He smiled.

"I'm back."

He rolled over and his hair fell into his face. The little white strands tickled his nose.

_White hair?_

He looked at his hands. CLAWS!

_I'm really back now.... Watch out Sesshomaru. I'm coming._

A/N: Okay, this chapter is a bit weird I'll admit, but in my defense, it's not my fault. It's Inuyasha's fault for dying, and Hiroshi's fault for making me bring him in. Okay, so the future chapters will (hopefully) be a bit more normal, and not so psycho. It's that lack of sanity in my brain that takes over sometimes. Okay, you got me. MOST TIMES. I also apologize for grammatic errors, mispellings, and any punctuation problems. Also, is having issues formatting things correctly.

I didn't really know what to do in this chapter because I don't want to end the story yet, so I'm stalling getting to the next point with Kagome and the other in it. So I figured that if Inuyasha would die for a while it might help me out a bit. Maybe this chapter is so cheesy because I was watching Sailor Moon in English while writing this. No offense to SM fans, but it is rather cheesy, even more so in English, but then again, I think most anime is cheesy in English. We Americans just go and ruin it with our bad translations and voice casting. I mean, who ever heard of a Japanese teenager with a New York accent? Or a Japanese waitress that sound like she's from Texas? Sorry.... Just my silly rantings. I tend to pick at the technical details if you hadn't noticed. Anyway, I feel like I'm getting the characters a bit out of character, and I think this is due to the fact that I haven't had time to watch Inuyasha in months, and my dad has all of them at his house anyway. So if I do have the characters out of character, please let me know so I can fix it. That's what you guys are for right? You tell me what you think in the reviews. Anyway, I apologize in advance if it takes a while to update, especially in the future, because I am going to start a program so that I graduate HS with my Associate of Arts Degree. That means roughly over 16 credit hours a semester. OY! I'll do my best to update any chance I get. Please let me know if I do things OOC or you think things are getting a bit off the main story line. ï 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Inuyasha heaved a deep breath and snapped the ropes that bound his body. The adrenilin was rushing through him. He was back. No longer stuck in his human form, he had a renewed confidence. He forced himself up and took another deep breath. Though the pain was incredible, he walked quickly through the blackened corridors. Soon he came to a stairway leading upward. He could not smell anyone around, so he continued on.

He decided to first find Kagome and get her to safety, and then worry about Sesshomaru and the shards. He walked out of the darkness, and into a hallway lit with several torches. He checked to make sure no one was there, and then walked down it to an open door. At first the sunlight hurt his eyes, but after squinting for a moment, they adjusted to the light he had been deprived of. He saw Jaken from across the way, and jumped up onto the roof before he saw him. Jaken wouldn't have noticed anyway, he seemed to have been in quite a hurry. Inuyasha wondered what Jaken was rushing about for, but after a moment forgot all about it.

Jumping from roof to roof, Inuyasha finally picked up the scent of two humans. One was the little girl that had offered to help him, and the other.... the other was KAGOME.

Inuyasha ran along the roofs towards Kagome, but stopped suddenly when he saw Sesshomaru standing between him and Kagome.

"Hand over the girl." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Yes, give her back." Jaken mimicked.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru in wonder.

"They didn't take me Sess-"

"Quiet Rin. Go with Jaken."

"But Sessh-"

"Now Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." She said sadly turning to her new friends, "I gotta go."

As Rin started walking away, she looked up on one of the rooftops Inuyasha happened to be sitting on.

"You're BETTER!" She yelled pointing at him happily.

Sesshomaru turned instantly to see who she had been talking to. When he saw Inuyasha he smiled.

"I knew I shouldn't have underestimated you. I'm surprised you are still alive. Jaken said you were dead." Sesshomaru said giving Jaken an evil glare. "I see I'll have to finish what I started."

Sesshomaru laughed, then threw an attack at Inuyasha. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru attacking her new friend and instantly ran into the crossfire to protest. Kagome saw her running into danger and jumped into the way to protect the young girl. The blow connected with Kagome.

Everyone looked upon the small body of Kagome that shielded Rin. Rin's closed eyes suddenly opened wide when she saw the unconscious body of her new friend on top of her.

Sesshomaru maintained the look of calmness, though he was utterly shaken inside. Had he hurt Rin?

Miroku gently helped lift the unconscious body of Kagome off Rin, who still sat silently in shock.

Rin's eyes filled with tears.

"Is she okay? Is she okay Sesshomaru-sama? Why did you hurt my friends?"

Inuyasha's temper was raging. He wasn't sure to whether he should kill Sesshomaru now, or see if Kagome was okay. The reaction was instantaneous. He ran to see Kagome. He took her gently from Miroku's arms.

"Oh come now Inuyasha.... surely you will attack me now that I have attacked your human twice now?"

"What is your problem!?!" Sango yelled loudly.

Rin was now crying. She was confused and saddened.

Sesshomaru smirked and turned away.

"Come Rin."

Rin stayed where she was.

"Rin. Come along."

She remained unmoved. Sesshomaru moved towards her, and she scooted away.

"Come Rin!"

She shook her head. She got up and ran behind Sango, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Suddenly the wind picked up. It was Kagura and Naraku's bees. She came down laughing, and grabbed Rin into her arms.

"Do you have those shards for me Sesshomaru?"

For the first time ever the group actually saw worry on Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru reached into his gi and pulled out the glass jar with shards inside.

"I see you got the shards, but Inuyasha is still alive.... you didn't complete your deal."

He laughed.

"You laugh now but I see the fear behind your eyes. Why is the human girl so important to you? You, Sesshomaru, youkai who hates all humans."

"The girl means nothing to me."

"Than why is it that I have orders from Naraku to kill her if you do not do as you are told?"

Sesshomaru stood there.

"Very well, since this girl means nothing to you, and you did not kill Inuyasha which was part of the agreement, I will be taking this girl with me."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, and he went to attack Kagura. She started to fly away.

"Everyone stand back!" Miroku yelled.

"Wha-"

"She uses wind to fly away. I can counter it with my void and pull her back!"

"But the bees-"

"Everyone move!!"

They did as they were told.

Miroku opened the void, pulling the alarmed Kagura back, while sucking in the poisonous bees. Finally Kagura let the shards and the little girl fall, and Miroku wrapped his hand, while Inuyasha jumped up and caught Rin.

"Are you alright Rin?" he asked her.

Still frightened, she nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was scared."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru.

"What in the HECK was that all about!?!"

Sesshomaru tried to take Rin from Inuyasha, but she refused to come away.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Naraku kidnapped Rin a while ago and promised to kill her if I didn't get the shards. That wasn't hard, and I got Rin back, but then they threatened her again if I didn't kill you. That's what all this is about."

"Why is this girl so important to you? I thought you hated humans."

"I do. But Rin.... Rin isn't just a human. She's..."

Inuyasha's face scewed.

"Your daughter?" He asked.

"No! I...." he spoke solemnly, "I owe her a life debt."

Inuyasha laughed. A little girl? A little girl saved his life? Suddenly he heard Kagome grunt, and remembered where they were.

"Why did you have to include Kagome in all this? Why did you hurt her?"

"I didn't. I simply took the shards. Naraku framed me so you would come after me and I would kill you."

"Inuyasha!!" Sango yelled, "She's fading fast!"

Inuyasha looked back. Setting Rin down he ran to his wife. He held her in his arms.

"Kagome..." he whispered. "Don't leave me."

Sesshomaru looked at the dying girl.

"Save her Sesshomaru-sama," Rin cried, "like you saved me."

Sesshomaru looked to his sword. The sword left to him by his father, the sword of healing.

"Step away from her."

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru lifted his sword above Kagome.

Inuyasha pushed him away.

"What are you thinking!?!"

"This is the Tensiaga, it's a healing sword."

"It brought me back to life." Said Rin quietly.

"Inuyasha..... if .... you don't.... Kag..ome....will die." Miroku struggled.

Inuyasha reluctantly allowed Sesshomaru to continue. When he finished, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then back at Sesshomaru.

"In...Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha took his wife in his arms. When he turned around to thank Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru of all people, he found he was gone. Sitting next to the spot he had been standing was a little glass jar. The jar of the Shikon Shards.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

"Hai Kagome. It's me."

"Inuyasha, I was so worried when you didn't come back. I thought something had happened to you."

"You should have stayed at home, I would have been back."

"Inuyasha.... I was so scared..... Please don't leave me again."

"I won't Kagome, I promise."

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She finally could get the sleep that she had needed for so long. She finally could be at peace. She was with her husband, and that's all she needed. She just needed to be in his arms.

Inuyasha picked up his sleeping wife and started walking away.

"Come on Kagome... let's go home."

As Inuyasha walked away, Sango ran to Miroku's side. He was panting and sweating, leaning up against an old tree.

"Hoshi-sama... that was very brave what you did."

"Arigato.... San...go..."

"Hoshi-sama, we need to get you to Kaede... you are very ill-"

"No... Sango. I need to talk with you. I.... owe you... the truth."

"But Hoshi-sama..."

"Listen San...go.... please."

Sango sat there silently.

"You remember when you asked.... if my void ever hurt?"

She nodded.

"Sango... I don't... have much time.... the void is growing... it will consume me."

"Yes I know Hosh-"

"Soon. Sango... I'm dying. It won't be long now.... and... and I want you to know so that .... it won't... be such a shock to you when it happens. So that it will be easier to move on." Miroku reached into his gi and pulled a beaded necklace from his neck. "This... was my mother's... and her mother's before that.... it's supposed to protect you from evil.... I want you to have it."

He took the necklace and motioned her closer. He then placed the necklace over her head and let it fall around her neck.

"It looks... beautiful on you."

Sango sat still, silently contemplating all that he had told her.

"No.... no Miroku! It's not true! We'll get Naraku! You won't die!"

_Miroku_... she had never called him Miroku before... he had always been Hoshi-sama.

"You can't die...." Sango said, as a tear rolled down her face, "You can't...."

She leaned in and kissed him.

After she pulled away, she continued, "You can't... Because I love you."

A/N: Awww.... There we go... now what will Miroku do??? I know... torture.... but I figured I'd give you this much because it's better than nothing. I know that it's not nice, but I wouldn't be able to update for a while after this because I'm in the Forgotten Carols!!!! I've waited my whole life for this, and through one simple audition I made it!!! Of course the choirmaster must be deaf because I got let in, but I'm thrilled anyway!!! Anyway, I know it's not the best chappie, but still, it's better than nothing. I don't know what to think about this chapter.... I'm not all that fond of it... I'll probably redo it, but I don't know..... I think I still have the characters OOC. Anyway, tell me what you think!!!! Love you guys, and as always, thanks for the reviews!! Happy Holidays!!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: I am trying to upload the chapter correctly but it keeps chopping off the last half of it. I'm sorry, and if you read it before it's fixed, just know I'm working on it. Luv ya!!! Okay I am also just re-posting this chapter because like RenaissanceGRRL said, sango and miroku got lost in the story. So Here you go... the re-postage. :)  


_ "You can't die..." Sango said as a tear ran down her face, "You can't..."_

_She leaned in and kissed him._

_"You can't because I love you."_

Miroku hadn't said a word to Sango for the last little while. He simply sat there in astonishment. Sango didn't know what to say. After the kiss and Sango's confession everything had been silent.

Finally, Miroku got the courage to speek.

"You... love me?"

Sango turned red.

"Hai Hoshi-sama."

"But Sango... after all the horrible things I've put you through, and all the other women I-"

"Hoshi-sama.... I know.... it's just..... love isn't finding the perfect person, it's finding the imperfect person perfect. I know it wouldn't be easy, but I'm willing to give it a shot for you. For us. I know I'm being really blunt, and I know you probably don't want anything to do with me now, but, well-"

Miroku cut her off with a kiss. He didn't expect himself to, but he did.

"Sango, I.... I love you too, but.... it's not that simple. Sango, I'm dying. I couldn't just leave you here. You deserve someone who can take care of you for your whole life. I couldn't. That's why I asked all the other women for things, because I knew that I would never see them again, and they would know from the beginning I wouldn't be there. I asked them because there was no bond, no tie to them whatsoever. I wouldn't feel guilty leaving them. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But Hoshi-sama, I'm willing to take that risk. We will defeat Naraku, and even if we don't, I'd rather have spent some time with you, then to have spent my whole life alone. I want a life with you Miroku, even if it isn't that long. And if you do..." she hesitated, "if you did.... die, then I want to be the one who carries on your legacy, your name, your family."

"Sango...." Said Miroku pulling her into his arms, "It would be hard, on the both of us..."

"I know."

"And you would still want to do it?"

"Yes Hoshi-sama."

Miroku kissed Sango gently, then he looked up at her.

"Then, Sango..... would you, be my wife?"

Sango smiled.

"Hai Miroku. I would."

The sun set that night with a more peaceful ending than most of the group had seen in a long time, and they slept as though there were no problems in the world.

The sun was setting slowly across the land. The sky was full of yellow and orange hue's. Inuyasha was walking through the woods with Kagome still in his arms. He was looking for somewhere that they could stay the night since it was getting dark, and he wanted Kagome to have somewhere warm to stay. Inuyasha's wounds were healing nicely, and Kagome had been healed by the Tensiaga. He still couldn't believe that this had all been one of Naraku's schemes. Had he really sunk that low? Why would he want Inuyasha and Kagome dead so badly? Inuyasha continued walking until he found an old abandoned house, it was quite small but good enough for the night. He opened the door quietly because Kagome was sleeping, and walked inside. There were some old beds so he laid her down on one, and covered her with a blanket. He found a lantern and lit it, giving the room a slight glow. He walked back over to Kagome and kissed her head. Her eyes opened. She smiled.

"Inuyasha!"

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh Inuyasha I missed you so much!"

"Kagome," said Inuyasha in his sarcastic hanyou tone, "I was only gone for two days."

Kagome frowned.

"Well I..." she started, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"But... I missed you too."

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and giggled.

Inuyasha gasped. His wounds were not completely healed.

"Kagome.... not so tight."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat up against the wall, and stretched out his legs. Kagome came over and sat next to him. Inuyasha put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He took in her scent, her warmth, her touch. He never wanted her out of his sight again. One of his hands slipped down and rested on her abdomen. He noticed that she was starting to show she was pregant. He liked that. He kept his hand where it was, and kissed Kagome's head. He smiled. In a little while, everyone would know that Kagome was carrying his child. Then he frowned. Everyone would know. How would he explain that to the others? They hadn't told anyone. He wouldn't want Kagome staying here, because Naraku might try to hurt her again, but if he mother found out the truth, would she let her stay in her own time? Was she any safer in her own time? Naraku had obviously gotten through the well. His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome's abdomen moved and she gasped.

"Did you feel that Inuyasha? That was the baby kicking! That's the first time anyone but me could have felt anything! Oh Inuyasha!"

The baby kicking? That was his child moving? ..........That was _his_ child moving....

Inuyasha had a goofy grin on his face. Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha continued to be astonished as his baby kept moving and kicking. It never got old to him. He kept feeling that miraculous thing all night until he fell asleep.

Mrs. Higurashi had been out looking for her daughter all night. Kaede had followed behind her all the way. Finally Kaede had enough.

"We must rest Higurashi-sama."

"No we must find my daughter, I won't rest until we find her."

"But if we don't rest up, we won't be of any good to your daughter when we do find her. She will need medical attention, and possibly to be carried. We can't do that if we aren't rested."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. She was being a bit foolish. And how selfish she had been! She had forgotten Kaede was now an older woman, and that she would need rest sooner than herself.

The sun started to rise by the time Kaede and Mrs. Higurashi reached Mrs. Higurashi's old home. This would be the second time she had been back to it since she came through the well to find her daughter. She opened the door to the dark building and helped the tired Kaede inside. Once inside, she closed the door, and went to turn on the nearby lantern. When she touched it, it was hot, and it had recently burned out. Someone was here. She waited for Kaede to light another one, and then looked around the room. There were two figures sitting next to each other in the corner. The larger of the two had the other one in his arms. Kaede handed Mrs. Higurashi the lantern and went to open the door for more light.

"Mama?" They heard from the smaller one, "Mama is that you?"

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi ran to her daughter, tearing her from Inuyasha's arms. "Oh my Kagome! I have been looking everywhere for you! Come, we'll have Kaede look at your wounds.... and..."

Then Mrs. Higurashi noticed who the other figure was. A very shocked, very confused Inuyasha.

"Kagome! What are you doing alone in my house with this.... this.... hanyou!"

"Mama..."

"I should have known.... did he hurt you?"

This was the second time Inuyasha had been accused of hurting his wife. He had enough.

"What do you mean _did I hurt her_? How could I hurt her? Kagome is my-"

"Inuyasha couldn't hurt me mom! He-"

At this point Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and Inuyasha all started arguing with each other.

Kaede had enough.

"Stop it!"

They all stared at Kaede in silence.

"Now. One person at a time. Mrs. Higurashi, you first, then Kagome, then Inuyasha."

"Why do I have to go last?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaede glared at him.

"Higurashi-sama you go, and notice that Kagome has no wounds."

She looked at her daughter. The bruises were gone, the cuts were gone, and was totally mobile. But how?

"Kagome why did you leave? You weren't safe, you were hurt. You shouldn't have left. Besides it's dangerous out here, especially with this hanyou. I don't want you to come here anymore, and I definately don't want you to hang around _him_ anymore."

"But Mama, you don't understand!"

"No Kagome! It's you who doesn't understand, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mama, I love Inuyasha! He wouldn't hurt me! Why are you so against him anyway?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Because I don't want him to leave you like your father left me! All hanyou's are the same!"

Kagome gasped....

"My father was part youkai? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt by his actions too."

"Hurt? Don't you think it hurt to see all the other girl's with father's and never know anything about my own? Don't you tell me about hurt!"

The baby kicked Kagome hard, and she winced from the pain.

"I'm still not used to that." she said quietly.

The baby kicked harder once again, and this time she buckled over, although with a smile. Atleast she knew her baby was healthy.

Inuyasha went to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

She nodded.

Mrs. Higurashi was worried.

"What's wrong? What's going on with Kagome?" she asked, "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Nothing's wrong with Kagome," said Inuyasha stubbornly, "if you paid any attention you'd know she's perfect."

Kagome giggled.

"Nothing's wrong Mama. Everything is fine."

For the first time, Mrs. Higurashi noticed the size of her daughter's stomach. She finally put two and two together. However, her two and two equalled ten.

"Kagome! Your stomach! He didn't! Tell me he didn't take advantage of you! I should have known what he was doing with you when you came to this era! Why that-"

Inuyasha's face was red, partially with embarrassement, partially with anger.

"I didn't rape your daughter! I couldn't!" He yelled furiously.

"Then why is her stomach the way it is?" She seemed to be challenging him.

Inuyasha looked at her as though she was stupid. His answer was short and sweet.

"Because there's a baby in there!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome!" Shouted her mother.

"Higurashi-sama!" Said Kaede trying to get her attention, and feeling kind of left out, Inuyasha yelled,

"Kaede!"

There was silence.

"Kagome do you care to explain what's going on?"

"Mama.... umm.... Inuyasha was right.... I am.... pregnant, but it's not what you think. Inuyasha and I are married. He have been for quite some time. I wanted to tell you but you had forbidden it, and well, I was going to tell you.... it's just... well I was scared.... and...."

"So you didn't even have the decency to tell me that I had a grandchild?"

"Mama I...."

Mrs. Higurashi stood and walked out the door. She walked down to the river and sat at the bank.

"Oh Hiroshi, have I really pushed them that far? What have I done wrong? Now they are married.... should I accept that? What should I do? I wish you were here."

There was a noise behind her. She turned.

There was a woman in miko's clothing standing behind her.

"Good morning Higurashi-sama." she said quietly. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"K-Kikyo?"

"So you do remember me?"

"Hai. But I thought....."

"I was dead. I know. That's a long story. But why are you here? You aren't supposed to be either. I do have to say I was really surprised when your daughter broke her father's seal."

"Kikyo, you were with him, when he died?"

"Hai. You want to know what happened don't you?"

She nodded.

"Hiroshi was a good man. He helped me and Kaede with many things. When he found the scrolls of prophecy he sealed you out of his world, but not out of his heart. When I was nursing a poor burned man back to health, Hiroshi found out about Naraku, and his plot against me and... the one I loved. He tried to stop Naraku before he could carry out his plan, but he was simply too strong. Hiroshi found his death trying to prevent mine. I have always been endebted to him. Perhaps this is why your daughter was my reincarnation. Perhaps it was my debt to him that did it."

Mrs. Higurashi cried. What a horrible way to go.....

"He did not die in vain, just as I did not. There is a reason for everything, sometimes we just don't know what. Inuyasha and I were never meant to be together, because Inuyasha was meant for your daughter, I could not have him in this life, but finally I got him in the next. Things happen for a reason Higurashi-sama. Things work out. That's all I can tell you."

Mrs. Higurashi looked down and then looked back up. When she did so, Kikyo was gone.

But although she was alone, she heard a voice she hadn't heard in an eternity. It was her husband's voice.

"_Let her stay..... they're in love."_

Mrs. Higurashi had gotten some kind of answer, and that is all she wanted.

Kagome looked up and he mother walked back into the house.

"I.... I'm sorry Kagome... I ...."

"It's okay mom.... Kaede explained about my dad, I'm sorry too."

"I guess you'll want to stay here.... but I do want to ask one thing of you. I want you to come to our time to see a doctor, and I want you to visit us when you do."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"With your ....._husband's_ permission of course."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Of course Mama."

She smiled.

"Oh, and I want you two to have the house, as my gift to you, I know it needs some work, but I loved it once."

Kagome hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too Kagome."

A/N: Okay well, I've already done this but it keeps deleting it, so I'll sum up. I'm not all impressed with this chapter but I would love to hear what you think. Your opinions mean a lot. I know it's strange, but I'm sick and I have two wedding's I'm stressing over. One is over today though. My mom is getting re-married friday, and I have to help with that too. Wish me luck people! Thanks for all the reviews! All 113 of them!!! YIPEE!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"I just don't understand it" said the doctor slowly"you were in critical condition just a few months ago... what happened? How did you do it? Where did you disappear to?"

"Not so many questions doctor... you are hurting my head." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha quickly gave the doctor a look that stopped his questions immediately. Inuyasha had been especially protective of Kagome over the past few months, and had hardly left her side for any reason at all. Not that anyone could blame him, not after what they had gone through. Miroku and Sango had been married for a month now, and were quite happy although stressed about finding Naraku in time. Kagome was getting overly anxious about the baby, now being due in a month and a half's time.

"Doctor" said Kagome quietly again"I came because I wanted to know how the baby is, not to answer questions. Tell me, is everything alright?"

The doctor sat and stared at her in wonder. He was obviously lost in thought.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm? Oh" said the doctor coming back out of his thoughts"Well, the pregnancy is going extremely well, much better than was expected I have to admit. I am slightly worried that the birth might be a breach, but that can be taken well enough care of. Just make sure that the instant you go into labor you come straight here. We don't want to lose either of you."

Inuyasha spoke up.

"Is she in danger?"

"I don't think there is any cause for alarm, just make sure you get here in time."

"If she's in danger than we will just stay here."

"You can't stay here, this is a medical facility, not a hotel."

"Yes we can. If Kagome is in danger."

"No you can't. I don't see immediate need to hospitalize her"

"Yes we can."

"No you can't."

"YES WE CAN!"

"NO-"

Kagome covered her ears.

"Be quiet! My head!" she scorned the two.

They instantly became quiet.

"Inuyasha you heard the doctor, and besides I want to go visit Kaede." she took a deep breath"Thank you doctor, I'll be sure to inform you if anything happens."

Kagome stepped down off the bed and walked to the door. Neither of the men were willing to object to what Kagome had said, since they both knew how moody pregnant women were, and Kagome was especially moody of late.

Inuyasha quickly went to his wife, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Kagome grimaced, and if Inuyasha hadn't have felt the baby kick, he might have thought that it was him that hurt her.

"Are you sure that you will be alright?" Inuyasha asked her lovingly.

"I'm sure Inuyasha. Besides, if anything happens, Kaede will know what to do."

"Kagome... about that... I don't know if I want you to go back until after the baby is born. What if something happens, and Kaede can't help? Or if we can't get back in time."

"Inuyasha" Kagome said annoyedly"I'm fine. The baby isn't due for another month or so, and I really want to go home."

"But-"

"No but's Inuyasha, I want to go home."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Baka."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha had definately been more affectionate after their marriage, and even more so after the pregnancy, but he was still the same old Inuyasha she fell in love with. Just the same stubborn, hard headed hanyou she knew. Perhaps that was why she loved him, perhaps that was what drew her to him. Whatever it was, she was just thankful she had found him. That he was there.

"But before we go back," said Kagome"We had better stop to see Mama."

As it turned out, 'stopping to see Mama' had entailed a five day stay while Mrs. Higurashi had thrown together a last minute baby shower for Kagome. And for someone like Inuyasha, spending five days talking about babies and having other people fawn over his wife was not an ideal thing. Kagome had sympethized with him and had told her mother over and over that they needed to go home, but to no avail. So for days Inuyasha had spent countless hours watching other people try to feel the baby kick, a right, he felt, that only belonged to him. Finally, the couple had been able to go home, but had to figure out some way to get all the modern baby things from Kagome's world, to Inuyasha's. They had decided to leave three quarters of it for when they came to visit Mrs. Higurashi. There were however, certain things that they had been very thankful for. One of which was disposable diapers, that Kagome much preferred over the alternative.

Kagome had finally gotten things in order in their house again, and was enjoying just relaxing by the open door. She let the breeze blow her hair and brushed her bangs to the side. It was now early fall and the leaves on the trees had just started to turn their bright reds, oranges, and yellows. As Kagome looked around her she marvelled at all she and Inuyasha had accomplished these last few months. She looked inside her house, once abandoned and left to decay, now beautiful and clean, a wonderful place to raise a family.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Inuyasha asked her.

She smiled at him.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You didn't have that silly look on your face for nothing."

"So my face is silly?" she teased.

"Well... no... er... I love your face."

She giggled.

"You better."

"Or what" he teased back.

"Or you're in trouble."

"Says who?"

She smiled at him triumphantly.

"Says the baby."

He got a serious look on his face.

"Oh, then I best do as the baby says."

Just then the baby kicked and Inuyasha watched Kagome's stomach move with it. He placed his hand on her stomach, feeling the baby move within her. Oh how he cherished every moment of it. Little did he know how much he would come to cherish this moment, because this would be the last time he would feel this baby within his wife.

Mrs. Higurashi sat in her bedroom, thinking of all the things that had occured recently. Kagome was married! And expecting a baby! Though she had known this for several months now, it still hadn't completely sunk in. She was going to be a grandmother! And then there was the things she had learned about her husband. The tragic death that he met trying to save a dear friend. Her heart gave a cry.

"Oh Hiroshi!"

She went to a chest she had in the corner of the room and pulled out the one thing she had brought back with her from the Feudal Era. Hiroshi's Gi. She had been wearing it when she returned, and somehow when she wore it, she felt closer to him. Many a night she had slept with the Gi lying next to her, drawing in the scent it still retained. She carefully, almost reverently place the Gi upon her, a nightly ritual for her now, and tied it firmly around her.

"Oh Hiroshi, I wish you were here with me this night. I miss you so."

She sighed.

"Kagome is having a baby now, I'm sure you would be proud. I think I understand now, what I didn't understand before. I didn't understand what you were doing then, and I still don't know a lot now, but... I think you knew what you were doing, and I think I owe you an apology for all these years I thought you... you didn't want me. All these years I blamed myself for not being a good enough wife, for not taking care of your children well enough, I thought that if I had just been better to you... But I understand now that wasn't the problem at all. Of course I had to blame my anger on something, and so I blamed my assumptions on you being a hanyou. That is why I had hard feelings against Inuyasha... but I... I think I see now."

For a moment, it was as though she could feel Hiroshi's arms around her. She could feel his touch, and sense his presence. Suddenly a whisper entered her mind.

"Go to her."

At first she dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her, but then she heard it again.

"Go to her."

Then she recognized it. It was Hiroshi's voice.

"Go to her."

It was a peaceful night and not a sound could be heard. The light of the moon shone brightly into the small place they called a home. Inuyasha was sleeping soundly, as he thought his wife was doing. But it was not so. Kagome had been awake for the last hour, walking around the house trying to walk off the 'braxton hicks' she kept getting. This however, had the opposite effect, and she found that they were only getting more frequent and more painful. She knew she probably should have awoken Inuyasha, but she felt guilty for the many times she had done so already that week.

Inuyasha rolled over and went to place his arm around his wife, only to find that she wasn't there. At first he panicked, and then he saw her across the room.

"Kagome are you alright?"

She smiled.

"I'm Fi-"

Her face contorted and she tried to hold in a yell.

Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"What's wrong Kagome? Is the baby coming? How long have you been having contractions?"

Kagome winced, holding her stomach.

"Maybe... an hour... they only get worse."

The words the doctor had spoken to Inuyasha reverberated in his mind: _"I'm worried the birth might be a breach, just make sure the instant she goes into labor you get her here. We don't want to lose either of them."_

Inuyasha was terrified.

"Kagome you should have woken me up an hour ago! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"Inu" Kagome let out a yell of pain. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Kagome we have to go now!"

Kagome looked at him shaking her head.

"We aren't going...anywhere." Kagome cried.

"Why not" Inuyasha asked, and then he saw it. There was a puddle below her.

"My water broke."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Kagome had another contraction, this one more painful than any of the others. She screamed and dug her nails into his arm.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed"Inuyasha!"

He didn't know what to do. He needed Kaede to be there. Yes! She could deliver the baby. But then again, he would have to leave Kagome alone to go get her, and that was not an option. The only solution was to try to deliver the baby himself, but... he didn't know how to deliver a baby!

Kagome had yet another contraction, and screamed and fell into Inuyasha's arms. The tears streamed down her face and she wanted to die. If she had ever thought she had been in pain before, she knew it was nothing compared to labor.

Inuyasha led Kagome back to her futon, and tried to make her comfortable. She was breathing rapidly and sweating now. She screamed again, and Inuyasha felt helpless. He didn't know what to do.

"Inu-yasha..." another contraction followed by a scream"It hurts- so bad..."

Yet another contraction and she spoke again.

"Inu-yasha... something... is wrong" another contraction interrupted her"Am... I... going... to die?"

Inuyasha kissed his wife's forehead.

"Of course not." He said gently. "Everything will be alright, you'll see. Everything will be fine."

He pulled her closer to him and held her tight, without hurting her of course. In his heart he prayed that his words were true.

"Just hold on Kagome... just hold on."

She had another contraction and yelled once again. The door of the house slid open, and a figure stood in the doorway.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

"She's in labor, her water broke." Inuyasha spoke almost relieved.

"Alright Kagome, we're going to deliver this baby."

"S-Something's wrong." Kagome muttered.

"It's okay Kagome, everything will be fine. Inuyasha, get some hot water quickly!"

Inuyasha quickly ran out of the house, and returned just as quickly.

Mrs. Higurashi took the hot water from him immediately.

"Alright" she said"let's have a baby."

The baby had been a breach, and they had to turn the baby around. Luckily they had been able to do so without complications. Kagome was in more pain than she thought her little body could handle. Mrs. Higurashi sympethized with her daughter, as both of her children had been breach. Luckily Kikyo had been there for Kagome's birth, and she had been in modern times for Sota's.

Inuyasha sat behind his wife, gently supporting her. He had both of her hands in his, and only let go of her hands to wipe the sweat from her brow He kissed her head gently.

Mrs. Higurashi spoke to her daughter kindly, sympethizing with the many hours her daughter had been in labor.

"Alright Kagome, Push!"

Kagome shook her head.

"No... No... more... I... can't..." she spoke out of breath.

"Only a few more Kagome. The baby is almost here. Push!"

Kagome had no energy left in her body. Yet she gathered all she could and put it into one final attempt to bring her child into the world.

"Push!"

Inuyasha kissed her gently while she made her final attempt. It was enough. Mrs. Higurashi cut the cord and cradled her grandchild in her arms. She looked at the child and began to cry.

"Is... it... healthy?" Kagome gasped.

Mrs. Higurashi continued to cry, not saying a word.

"Is the baby okay?" Inuyasha asked, his voice full of concern.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.

Kagome started to cry and Inuyasha did the same, pulling his wife close to him.

"It's... it's..." she sobbed "So wonderful!"

Inuyasha raised his head.

"What's so wonderful?" he asked.

"I'm a grandmother! I never thought it would be so wonderful!"

"So the baby is alright?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"Yes he's fine" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she cried tears of joy"He's got your ears Inuyasha."

"Let... me...see...him." Kagome sobbed with relief.

Mrs. Higurashi placed the new born baby in his mother's arms. She looked at her newborn son, and admired his tiny fingers and his little feet. He had Kagome's eyes, and a little perfect nose right underneath them. His ears were just like Inuyasha's, and his hair was not dark like Kagome's, nor was it white like Inuyasha's. It was a light silver, a perfect mix of the two.

"I'll bet he's just about six pounds." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

Just then he started to cry. It was a beautiful sound. Inuyasha kissed his wife and gently took the hand of his child in his own. It wasn't long before the infant wrapped his fingers around Inuyasha's. It touched Inuyasha to the core.

"That's... He's... My son. My son!" Inuyasha cried. Tears flowed openly from his eyes.

"My... baby..." Kagome whispered. "Oh... how ... I love you."

"What are you going to call him" Mrs. Higurashi asked the new parents.

Kagome whispered faintly.

"The only name... that fits him... is... Hiroshi."

Both Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and then Inuyasha smiled.

"My son... Hiroshi." Inuyasha smiled. He kissed the infant and then looked up.

In the corner he saw a figure, no one else could see. The figure gave him a nod of approval, smiled at the baby infront of him, and then vanished.

"Thank you" Inuyasha thought"Thank you for granting me life, so I could be here for my son."

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Hai. I'm just grateful that I am here."

As Kagome yawned, Inuyasha took Hiroshi out of her arms.

"Sleep now Kagome. I'll watch our son."

Kagome smiled gratefully.

"Our son." she whispered. And then she fell asleep. Inuyasha kissed her gently, and then turned to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thank you for giving us this gift. Thank you for our son."

Inuyasha rocked his son back and forth, until Hiroshi fell asleep.

"Little Hiroshi" he cried"I love you my son."

A/N: Well there we have it. The long awaited moment we have all been waiting for. I have to say this chapter took me quite a while to complete, because I wasn't sure I wanted to bring the story this close to the end. Alas I think the story shall end in the next chapter or so, although I'm not entirely sure I want to end it yet, as I have had so much fun writing this story it would seem almost depressing that it would come to an end. I am quite surprised myself that things happened the way they did, but then again, I just write as the characters do things, and hope I can write fast enough to keep up with them. I think this is the most fun I have ever had writing a story and I hope you guys are having just as much fun reading it. I am so thankful to all of you for all the reviews. I look forward to hearing from you again. If there is anything you would like to see in the story before it ends please let me know. I love you guys! See you next chapter!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: This is the final chapter peoples! I'm sorry it took me so long to finish it…. I've had so many tests lately and things just pile up! I'm soooooo sorry. Anyways, I re-did this chapter a lot so I hope it ends right! I really wanted to leave a feeling of conclusion. Tell me how I did! Enjoy!

……………………………………..

"Oh! He has your ears Inuyasha!" Sango squealed, "Isn't that wonderful Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged.

"I guess it's alright," he replied, "but what I really want to know is did you really cry Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha went red and yelled at Miroku.

"It's only because I thought he was dead!"

"So you admit that you cried then?"

Inuyasha was silent.

"I thought so. I guess you are just weaker than we thought Inuyasha."

"I'll show you who is weak!" Inuyasha yelled as he starting chasing after Miroku.

"Yep! Still the same old Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder as he was running.

"He won't be able to tease Inuyasha for much longer." Said Kaede quietly. "He'll be too busy being overprotective himself."

"Oh?" said Kagome fondling her newborn, "Why would he do that?"

Kaede looked at Sango carefully. Sango nodded back silently.

"Because Inuyasha and Miroku will be in the same position soon." Kaede said.

Kagome looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"She means," said Sango sheepishly, "Inuyasha won't be the only father around here soon."

Kagome smiled widely.

"Oh Sango! I am so happy for you!" she squealed in delight.

Her sudden exitement woke the sleeping Hiroshi and soon his eyes were open, and staring in wonder. His hands, still so small, only being two days old, wrapped quickly around a stray lock of his mother's hair. Kagome smiled, and quickly Hiroshi's peaceful expression changed into a discontented cry. Instinctively, Kagome ran her fingers down the young babe's cheek. His soft skin always surprised her. He blinked a few times, yawned, and fell back to sleep.

"He is so adorable Kagome!" Sango smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen a smaller baby before! Do you think he has youkai powers too?"

Kagome smiled.

"I don't see why not. He is 3/4 youkai after all."

"Let's hope he doesn't have his father's temper!" said Miroku running by, Inuyasha close behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome giggled. Everything was the way it was meant to be. Everything was okay now. No matter what happened, she knew Inuyasha would always be there for her, and she would always be there for her little Hiroshi.

The wind blew softly, and she whispered ever so gently into it.

"My little Hiroshi."

Mrs. Higurashi was at the river, kneeling at the bank, watching her reflection. She let a tear drop from her eye and fall into the river, distorting her reflection. She smiled then.

"I understand now... I... was wrong Hiroshi..."

As she watched the ripples fade, and her reflection began to appear once more, she noticed another figure beside her own.

"It's okay," she heard his voice whisper, "I know..."

Mrs. Higurashi whispered under her breath.

"H...Hiroshi."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Koishi. I was only trying to protect you all those years ago."

Mrs. Higurashi was too stunned to speak.

"I would have died for you Koishi."

She turned to look at him, to make sure he was real.

"Their baby is beautiful isn't he?"

She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. She nodded.

"How is this possible?" she whispered. "You're dead."

"True," he spoke in a gentle tone, so sweetly it sent shivers up her spine, "But I have been allowed one day to be once again restored to my mortal being to deliver a message to you that you must pass on to the others."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded in acknowledgement, tears still falling.

"Things are in their favor for now. Naraku will fail, though the road will be long and hard to defeat him, all things will be avenged. Tell Sango also, that Miroku will not die of his curse. He shall watch his children grow. Things will not be easy, but if they stay true, they cannot fail. The forces are for them, not against them."

Mrs. Higurashi lowered her head.

Hiroshi's hand gently lifted her chin. She stared at him through her tears. He knelt next to her. She had not seen him for nearly seventeen years.

"Now..." he said quietly, " I have delivered my message. The rest of the day is mine."

She looked at him confused. He must have sensed her confusion. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair. He took in the sweet scent, the scent he hadn't smelled in what seemed an eternity. He had forgotten her warmth. He softly brushed the tears from her cheeks, and laid a kiss upon her lips. She smiled, and cried.

"H...Hiroshi..." she said, her lip quivering.

"You have always been the one soul that has been in my heart," he whispered, "I have never left you. Not really. I am always there beside you. I am the wind and the rain. Look for me, and I will be there. Our legacy lives on Koishi, in the lives of our children, and theirs."

He kissed her gently once more, and then pulled her in close to him. The rest of the day was spent much in that way, smiling and crying, in wonder and in silence. And for that one day, she never left his arms. For one day, everything was as it should be. That was how he saved her, that was how he helped her through.


End file.
